Réaliser tes Voeux
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que... ASPSM END
1. J'aimerais t'Embrasser

**Auteure : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Titre : La blessure**

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard... _

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages de cette merveilleuse saga qu'est Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Note :**_J.K... Nous sommes tous très heureux qu'elle nous aie partagé ses idées quant au futur de nos héros et c'est avec joie que je continue mes fanfictions, bien qu'au lieu d'être du HPDM, c'est du ASPSM... Ouf, assez compliqué à écrire ! Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est ma toute première fiction avec ce paring ! Mais, les personnages ressemblant à leurs parents, il me sera facile d'écrire sur eux... Bon, je vous laisse lire, gros bisous ! OH. SPOILER TOME 7_

**Avertissements : **_Pour les flash back, notamment le premier, je ne tiens pas trop compte du dernier chapitre des Reliques de la Mort... désolée... mais je voulais la changer... pas que je la trouve mauvaise, au contraire, la fin est merveilleuse et vivante... Mais bon, vous êtes avertis. _

_**Note en Fin de Chapitre...**_

* * *

**Réaliser ton voeu **

**Londres, août 2021**

- Al ! Attend-moi !

- Hey, salut Scorpius ! Ça va ?

- Superbe et toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda le petit blond au nez pointu.

- Papa m'a emmené voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! C'était superbe ! Est-ce que tu y étais ?

Le blond eut une mine triste quelques secondes, la tête penchée vers le sol, évitant le regard du Gryffondor.

- Ton père n'a pas pu t'emmener ? Lança alors Albus, pas trop certain de le dire ou pas.

- Non... il était surchargé de travail et je ne voulais pas y aller seul... tu comprends, avec le nombre de sorciers qu'il y a là-bas, je me serais perdu, à coup sûr !

Le brun lui fit un radieux sourire avant de l'entraîner avec lui, un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Mais j'ai enregistré toute la partie, si tu veux la revoir avec moi, tu peux toujours !

Le visage triste de Scorpius Malefoy sembla soudainement s'éclairer, comme si une nouvelle vie venait de renaître dans ses traits.

- C'est certain ! Tu dors au Chaudron Baveur j'imagine ?

- Papa m'a laissé y dormir oui... J'ai la chambre à moi tout seul pendant une semaine alors si tu veux me rejoindre pour écouter le match, ne te gène pas surtout, c'est la chambre cinq.

- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi aussi ? Père n'a pas trop le temps de s'occuper de moi en ce moment... c'est pour ça que je suis seul... Mais, même si je n'aime pas trop ça, je n'avais pas le choix... les cours commencent dans à peine cinq jours !

- Je te comprends parfaitement. Bon, tu viens, on va continuer à acheter nos fournitures !

- Je te suis !

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacrée à l'achat des livres et des fournitures scolaires des deux jeunes hommes, tout le contraire de leurs parents respectifs.

Albus Severus et Scorpius s'entendaient à merveille, parfois bien plus qu'entre les membres de leurs maisons... Parfois même, il était étrange de constater à quel point, malgré la rivalité entre leurs parents, à quel point ils se ressemblaient...

**(Long) Flash Back**

**Londres, Août 2016**

Sur le Quai 9¾, plusieurs parents et jeunes sorciers se tenaient debout, valises en main, prêts, dans les cas des futurs élèves, à se rendre pour la toute première fois à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Parmi eux, suscitant une foule de regards admiratifs, Harry Potter était avec sa petite famille composée de Ginny Weasley, James Potter, le plus vieux des enfants, Albus Severus Potter, le cadet des garçons et la seule fille; Lily Luna Potter. James était déjà dans le train lorsque Ginny fit ses derniers avertissements au nouvel élève, Albus.

_- _Al chéri, soit sage surtout ! Je ne veux pas recevoir de lettre du directeur comme quoi tu aurais fait des bêtises d'accord ?

- Oui maman...

Harry sourit avant de se pencher au niveau de son fils et murmura à son oreille, assez faiblement pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

- Hey fiston... ne t'empêche quand même pas de vivre enh ? Profite de ta première année à Poudlard pour explorer l'école... tu verras, c'est... magique !

- Promit papa... Fit le sosie miniature, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry Potter se redressa et dit, très fier ;

- Tu es vraiment pareil à moi, ça me surprend de jours en jours !

Albus se sentit rougir, gêné que son père lui face un tel compliment. Soudainement, une petite voix coupa court à leur moment père fils, s'adressant à la rousse.

- Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard... Fit la petite Lily Luna, accrochée à la jambe droite de Ginny, sa mère.

- Non ma chérie, pas avant deux années... Tu es bien trop petite pour t'y rendre... fit la jeune mère en souriant.

- Mais je fais déjà de la magie ! Ce n'est pas juste !

La petite fille de huit ans tapa du pied avant de croiser les bras, une petite moue boudeuse au visage. Harry se mit à rire. Les sifflements du train se firent alors entendre, pressant les élèves à entrer à l'intérieur.

- Bon, dit au revoir à ton frère. Dit Ginny, caressant distraitement les longs cheveux de la petite.

- Bye Al ! Tu vas m'écrire des messages enh ?

- Bien sur Lily... au revoir !

Le train siffla de nouveau. Tous les élèves s'empressèrent d'embrasser leurs parents avant d'entrer, munis de leurs valises, à l'intérieur du grand train rouge au nom de Poudlard. Les fenêtres furent ouvertes et les mains sorties envoyèrent des aux revoirs aux parents, tristes de voir leurs enfants quitter (enfin) la maison.

Lorsque le train démarra enfin, Albus installa sa valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet au-dessus des bancs avant de s'asseoir, sortant le livre de Poudlard. Le brouhaha des élèves dans le corridor se fit entendre, chacun se cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir, prenant soin d'être tous avec leurs amis. Al, n'ayant pas de vrais amis encore, s'était installé seul. Et puis, il préférait être seul, lui permettant ainsi de continuer son livre.

Mais le silence du compartiment fut de courte durée. La porte coulissa dans un petit bruit fort agressant pour Albus avant qu'il ne remarque la personne qui venait de s'incruster dans son compartiment.

- Je peux ?

- Euh... oui... assis-toi... Lança Albus, ne se souciant pas du jeune homme en face de lui.

- Merci.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel seules les pages tournées firent du bruit. Le blond à côté de lui se racla soudainement la gorge avant de se redresser et de tendre sa main devant lui.

- En passant, moi c'est Scorpius Malefoy.

L'enfant Potter releva la tête de son livre, déposa celui-ci sur ses genoux avant de regarder le blond. Il finit par prendre la parole...

- Albus Severus Potter... Fit-il à mi-voix.

Leurs mains furent serrées et le blond se rassit sur son banc avant de soudainement se retourner vers le brun.

- Tu es le fils de Harry Potter c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- Mon père... enfin... il détestait le tien lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard... Draco Malefoy...

- Ah oui ! Papa m'avait parlé de toi il y a quelques jours... il m'a dit de prendre garde, de faire attention à ne pas me lier d'amitié avec toi... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas devenir ton ami... tu m'as l'air gentil après tout...

- C'est drôle... mon père avait dit la même chose de toi... à croire qu'ils ne s'aiment toujours pas... Mais bon, je suis content de te connaître, quitte à rendre furieux mes parents...

Il y eut alors un silence troublé avant que leur porte ne coulisse, dévoilant une vieille femme avec un chariot rempli de sucreries.

- Des bonbons ?

- Je prendrais trois chocogrenouille et une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue je vous prie... Lança Albus en sortant un gallion doré.

- Et vous ? Lança-t-elle à Scorpius.

- Je... je ne connais pas trop les bonbons...

- Donnez-lui en un de chaque madame... je vous paierai...

Le blond regarda Albus avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi il lui payait une telle quantité de sucrerie...

La vieille dame déposa les bonbons sur le banc à côté de Scorpius avant de refermer la porte, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Pourquoi tu me les as payé ?

- Et bien... il fallait que tu les goûtes ! Je connais le régime strict des Malefoy et il est cruel de te priver de tels délices. Allez, mange !

- Et bien... merci beaucoup ! Tu me conseilles quoi en premier ?

- Hum... moi j'aime bien les chocogrenouilles... mais les Casse Gueules Frippants sont bons... si tu aimes le surette. Sinon et bien... Les Réglisses Élastiques ne sont pas trop mal non plus...

- Je vais commencer par les réglisses je crois... je ne connais pas le goût du... surette comme tu dis alors je ne prendrai pas de chances.

Albus se mit à rire. La porte coulissa une autre fois, coupant court aux rires du jeune Potter.

- Al ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé... je voulais te prévenir que je resterais dans le compartiment avec Jamie... ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Non... pas de problèmes. Rose, je te présente Scorpius Malefoy !

La jeune fille tourna soudainement le regard vers le second jeune homme, en train de mâchouiller sa réglisse. Son regard se fit noir l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à lui.

- Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que je suis celle qui devra te dépasser... dans toutes les matières !

- Et... pourquoi cette décision ?

- Mon père le veut alors je vais le faire... et puis, ma mère serait assez fière. Albus, je peux te parler une petite minute ? Fit-elle en jetant quelques regards au blond assit, en train de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la boîte de dragées.

- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Scorpius et Albus comprit immédiatement. Comme ses parents, elle lui parlerait de la famille Malefoy et tout ce qui vient avec.

- Allez, viens !

Le brun la suivit sans dire un mot de plus, sous le regard intrigué du fils Malefoy. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Rose entraîna Albus dans le compartiment de son frère, James, qui s'ennuyait ferme, seul sur son banc.

- Hey, Al ! Où tu étais ? Fit-il en se redressant sur son siège.

- Justement James... il était avec... Scorpius Malefoy !

L'aîné des Potter se redressa alors, toute trace de sourire complètement envolée de son visage, remplacé par une déception non cachée.

- Albus Severus Potter... Tu sais ce que papa a dit à propos des Malefoy ?

- Jamie, tu ne décideras pas pour moi d'accord ! Si je veux être ami avec un Malefoy, c'est mon choix, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça !

- Je peux... tabasser ce fils à papa tient !

- Fait ça et je te jure que papa va être au courant ! Il ne veut pas qu'on se batte et encore moins quand il n'y a aucune raison !

- Ah oui... tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

- Dégage. Je retourne avec Scorpius et tu lui fous la paix !

- Albus !

Rose ne s'interposa même pas encore les deux frères, préférant rester à l'écart, au fond du compartiment. James plaqua son plus jeune frère contre le mur, tenant fermement entre ses mains sa chemise vert émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me frapper ? Nargua le plus jeune.

- Ne me provoque pas, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu voies ce Malefoy !

- Non !

James Potter gifla son frère, dont le visage se retrouva tourné vers la droite, une empreinte rouge commençant à apparaître sur son visage. Les yeux du brun se remplirent de larmes. James le laissa aller, choqué par le visage défait de son frère.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois ami avec lui enh ? À part me faire du mal, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, James Potter !

Albus Severus sortit du compartiment, prenant soin de claquer dans les normes la porte, ignorant les regards choqués des élèves tout autour de lui. Il revint dans le compartiment où se tenait Scorpius, qui avait entamé une chocogrenouille.

- Hey... Albus, ça va ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, délaissant la carte d'Harry Potter.

- Je... c'est James et puis... Rose... ils ne veulent pas que... ils ne veulent pas que je te voie...

- Hey... arrête... je sais pas trop quoi faire...

Scorpius paraissait vraiment décontenancé, ne sachant véritablement pas quoi faire. Son père ne l'avait jamais consolé lorsqu'il se faisait mal... sa mère par contre... elle le serrait dans ses bras !

Scorpius se redressa alors, prit place à côté du jeune Potter et, pas trop certain de ses gestes, serra son nouvel ami dans ses bras, l'invitant à enfouir son visage contre son épaule, chose que Albus ne refusa certainement pas.

Le brun passa près d'une dizaine de minutes à pleurer avant de se ressaisir et, essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes, regarda en rougissant Scorpius.

- Je suis... désolé pour ça...

- Ce n'est pas grave... De toute manière, ma mère me dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux laisser tout sortir que de garder ça à l'intérieur... Hey dit-moi, ton frère ne t'aurait pas... frappé non ?

Le silence du brun parla pour lui. Aussitôt Scorpius s'enragea, bien que pas trop certain de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire.

- Tu veux manger un de mes bonbons ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir les terminer tout seul...

- Garde les avec toi, tu pourras les finir à Poudlard...

- Tu es certain que ça va aller Albus ?

- Certain. Bon, on joue une partie de cartes en attendant ?

Le blond commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise mais il acquiesça quand même en soupirant.

- Oui, comme tu veux...

**Fin du (long) Flash Back**

La chambre du Chaudron Baveur était plongée dans le noir. Sur le grand lit, Albus Severus dormait à poings fermés, s'étant assoupit en attendant son ami depuis vingt heures trente. Trois petits coups frappés contre la paroi de bois le firent toutefois sursauter, son sommeil étant assez léger pour les entendre.

Il se redressa, regarda sa montre avant de soupirer et se lever.

- Scorpi... Tu ne pouvais pas arriver plus tôt... ? Il est minuit et demie...

- Désolé, j'ai un peu cherché et puis, j'aime me promener dans le petit parc du Chemin de Traverse, pas toi ?

- Et bien... oui, en plein jour il m'arrive de le faire... mais pas en pleine nuit. Là je suis crevé.

- Désolé... est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Hey, reste ici, je t'ai dis qu'on garderait la chambre à deux... t'as juste à venir dormir à côté de moi, on regardera le match demain d'accord ?

Le blond se mit à rougir juste après qu'Albus l'aie invité à dormir dans le même lit que lui. Il lui arrivait parfois de faire des rêves... assez étranges avec Albus et là, maintenant, il crevait de chaleur...

- Je crois que je vais prendre une douche d'abord... Tu n'as qu'à t'endormir, je viendrai te rejoindre après d'accord ?

- Pas de problème... Dit Albus en baillant. Si je prend toute la place, réveille-moi ou déplace moi enh... ne te gêne pas !

Le blond se mit à rire. Il remercia l'obscurité de la pièce qui empêchait le brun de voir ses joues rougies et, bien malgré lui, le début d'érection qu'il avait en songeant à son ami d'une façon plus...

- Douche froide.

- Hm ? Tu disais Scorpi ?

- Non rien, rendors-toi.

- Oui maman...

La respiration d'Albus se fit alors entendre. Scorpius sourit, le brun était vraiment trop naïf... s'il savait à quel point leur amitié était plus importante que ça à ses yeux...

Il entra dans la douche, la régla à eau froide et, non sans frissonner, plongea sous l'eau glaciale. Lorsqu'il sortit, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, il plaça des vêtements propres sur une chaise adossée au mur et se faufila sous les couvertures, frôlant par inadvertance le bras chaud du brun.

- Brrr... Tu es froid Scorpius...

- Désolé...

Mais ils n'échangèrent aucune autre parole parce que, dix minutes plus tard, tous les deux dormaient profondément, bercé par la respiration de l'autre.

Albus Severus se réveilla le premier. Il entrouvrit lentement les paupières, un peu éblouit par le soleil entrant par une fenêtre pas très loin. Il s'étira mais aussitôt, sentit que son bras droit était fermement serré. Il suivit le chemin le long du membre jusqu'à constater que les deux bras de Scorpius maintenaient fermement le sien en otage, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Il remarqua finalement les joues rougies de son ami, accompagné d'un vague sourire.

- Hey Scorpi... Tu es réveillé ?

Un petit grognement se fit alors entendre, faisant sourire le brun qui s'approcha lentement du Serpentard.

- Bonjour... murmura-t-il à son oreille, faisant frissonner le blond. Tu sais, tu fais un merveilleux doudou...

Soudainement, les joues autrefois rosies de Scorpius devinrent rouge tomate. Il se sépara ensuite, et à toute vitesse, du brun en marmonnant une litanie d'excuses. La porte de la salle de bain claqua avant d'être fermée à clé, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Après au moins cinq minutes d'attente, le blond finit par ressortir, les joues un peu plus normales et le regard légèrement vitreux.

- Hey Scorpi... ça va ?

- Oui, désolé... j'avais envie...

- Envie de... ?

Le blond se mit à rougir de nouveau, baissant la tête tout en jouant avec ses mains.

- Envie de pisser Al ! Ne t'imagine rien !

Albus Severus perdit son sourire, comme si la réponse que venait de donner le Serpentard l'avait profondément déçu.

- Évidemment... quoi d'autre ?

Le silence se poursuivit pendant presque cinq minutes avant que le jeune Malefoy ne parle.

- Bon, oublions... on écoute ce match ou pas ?

Albus sortit de sa transe, se secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il se dirigea alors vers sa valise pour chercher le petit écran agrandissable où était enregistré le match de Quidditch filmé par son père.

- Installe-toi, on en a pour quelques heures... Lança le brun en s'étendant sur le lit, prenant le côté le plus près du bord cette fois-ci.

Le blond acquiesça, sautant sur le lit pour s'étendre contre le mur, assez éloigné de l'autre jeune homme. Al se rapprocha, certain que le blond n'avait aucune chance de voir la partie s'il se tenait aussi loin. Toutefois, son bras gauche frôla celui de son ami. Aussitôt, comme brûlé, le jeune Malefoy enleva son bras, le plaquant contre son corps.

Albus Severus le regarda étrangement bien qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

- Scorpi... tu es vraiment drôle... tout timide avec moi.

- Hey ! S'offusqua le blond. Je ne suis pas timide ! Je suis juste un peu perturbé... oops !

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Albus regarda Scorpius rougir.

- Perturbé... par moi ?

Le blond paru soudainement paniqué, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

- Dit-moi Scorpi... est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Avant cet été, on s'amusait toujours à se bagarrer... et maintenant, tu as peur de me toucher... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Aussitôt Scorpius se sentit mal de voir à quel point les petits gestes qu'il faisait depuis hier blessaient son ami.

- Euh... Albus... Tu n'as rien fait... j'ai juste constaté plusieurs choses durant les vacances... C'est vrai que quelque chose a changé mais rien qui pourrait nuire notre amitié d'accord ?

- Ouais d'accord...

- Alors, on le commence ce match ?

Le brun eut un sourire et, aussitôt, démarra l'écran. Les joueurs miniatures se mirent à jouer. Cette année c'était l'Angleterre contre la France... ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs étant donné que les Français avaient beaucoup eut de misère à se qualifier pour la Coupe du Monde...

Le match durant en tout sept heures quarante, entrecoupé de pauses toilettes pour les garçons. Ils mangèrent également un morceau durant l'affrontement, ne se gênant pas pour crier lorsque l'Angleterre marquait.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de regarder la partie, il était assez tard; six heures de l'après midi. Ils entrèrent immédiatement sous la douche (l'un après l'autre, ça va sans dire...) avant de replonger dans leur lit, une heure trente plus tard, la fatigue les ayant assommés complètement.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire et ces deux jours passèrent de rien. Ils avaient achetés les dernières fournitures et le premier septembre au matin, le père de Albus était arrivé Au Chaudron Baveur pour les emmener à la Gare de King's Cross. Scorpius restait toujours en admiration devant cet homme qui, bien des années plus tôt, avait sauvé le monde en tuant Voldemort.

- Al, j'espère que tu seras sage cette année... Lança Ginny une fois qu'ils furent arrivés près du train.

- Oui maman...

James s'approcha alors de lui et, en lui murmurant à l'oreille, il dit :

- Je déteste te voir traîner avec ce... Malefoy... Tu es chanceux que papa l'aie accepté parce que je te jure que je me serais occupé de son cas.

Comme chaque fois que James et Albus parlaient de Scorpius, les visages devinrent rouges de fureur, chacun défendant leur parti. Albus termina la conversation par un au revoir à sa famille avant d'embarquer dans le train, vite rejoint par Malefoy fils. Rose, Lily et James s'installèrent dans un compartiment plus loin.

Le voyage se déroula normalement, entrecoupé cette fois-ci de visites de quelques nouveaux à la recherche d'un compartiment. Scorpius riait sans cesse, s'amusant à répéter les erreurs faites par l'équipe Française lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Albus, lui, lisait tranquillement, tentant d'ignorer le blond qui, gêné deux jours plus tôt, ne cessait de parler maintenant.

- Scorpi... est-ce que tu vas parler jusqu'au souper ?

Le blond cessa soudainement, regardant le brun d'un air choqué.

- Mais... Al ça va ?

- Non ça ne va pas ! Mon frère n'arrête pas de me menacer de te battre, j'ai un mal de tête à tout casser, j'essaie de lire en paix et tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ! Dit-il assez fort pour que le blond se calle dans son banc, un affreux goût de pleurer.

- Hey Al...

- SILENCE !

Le blond ne dit plus un mot, se redressa et s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment lorsqu'une main le retint par le poignet. Il regarda Albus.

- Désolé Scorpius... je ne voulais pas...

- Trop tard !

Il sortit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune Albus.

- Merde !

Il mit son livre sur le banc et, sans dire un mot de plus, partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

_**Flash Back**_

**Premier Septembre, 2016**

Ils venaient d'entrer à Poudlard que déjà ils se sentaient stressés. Les quatre longues tables de la Grande Salle les impressionnait mais la petite centaine d'élèves assis à ces mêmes tables, les regardant en commentant chacun des nouveaux, engendrait bien plus de stress qu'ils ne l'auraient d'abord cru.

Ils s'avançaient en tremblant, se souhaitant une bonne chance à chacun avec quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. La salle fut alors plongée dans un profond silence lorsque le nouveau directeur s'avança pour parler à tout le monde.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et un bon retour aux anciens. Cette année sera riche en rebondissement mais avant de vous en parler plus, laissons ces jeunes élèves passer sous le choixpeau. Mais avant tout, je vous présente le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Ted Lupin. Il sera le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'occupera du choixpeau. Monsieur Lupin... à vous l'honneur.

Le jeune métamorphomage s'avança, fit face au groupe de jeunes nouveaux et annonça, en ordre alphabétique, chacun d'entre eux.

Vint rapidement le moment où Albus fut appelé. Il tremblait comme une feuille, si bien que Scorpius avait eut besoin de mettre sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il s'avança vers le tabouret qui avait servit à des millier d'élèves et, lorsque le chapeau magique fut posé sur sa tête, sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête.

- Un autre Potter ? Ton grand frère a insisté pour entrer à Gryffondor... mais toi, que désires-tu vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur du danger mais tu es très rusé. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, même si parfois il t'arrive de faire preuve de sournoiserie pour les obtenir... je crois bien que je vais te mettre à...

Les élèves attendaient tous le moment où serait annoncée la maison du second et dernier fils Potter. Le choixpeau, amusé par les pensées du brun, dit tout fort : "SERPENTARD ! ". Les murmures se firent alors et Albus regarda Scorpius, lui adressant un sourire un peu incertain, bien que content d'être dans la même maison que son nouvel ami.

Il se redressa et alla vers la table des serpents qui sifflaient et applaudissaient son arrivée parmi eux.

Arriva bientôt le moment où Scorpius fut appelé et alors, il pu rejoindre son ami à la table de son père, attendant avec impatience que le repas apparaisse. Son ventre criait famine.

- C'est chouette Al ! Nous sommes dans la même maison !

- J'avais quand même un peu peur de me retrouver ici... mais au moins je t'ai toi... c'est un peu plus rassurant...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu survivras.

Les plats apparurent. Le directeur continua son discours suite au repas et, en chemin vers les cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des serpentards, Scorpius prit Albus avec lui et l'entraîna dans un coin plus sombre.

- Dit Al... tu ne m'abandonneras jamais enh ?

- Jamais !

Ils scellèrent leur promesse d'une poignée de main avant de rattraper le groupe des nouveaux serpents.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Scorpius s'était enfuit du compartiment mais Albus ne savait pas trop de quel côté... il opta alors pour le chemin des toilettes qui, au bout du maigre chemin, s'avéra être fermée à clé.

- Scorpi... tu es là ? Demanda-t-il en toquant à la porte.

Un sanglot lui répondit. Il su alors que c'était son ami et, d'un simple Alohomora, entra dans la cabine avant de refermer derrière lui. Le blond était assit contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre son corps et son visage enfouit au creux de ses bras.

Le coeur du brun se serra à cette vision et, aussitôt, il s'approcha de lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras, serrant le corps tremblant du blond contre le sien.

- Je suis désolé Scorpi... je ne voulais pas dire ça... s'il te plaît, regarde-moi au moins...

Le blond secoua la tête. Le brun se sentit encore plus mal. Il avait plongé son ami dans un tel état... Il se redressa légèrement et, de sa main gauche, redressa le visage du jeune Malefoy.

Ses yeux étaient rouges. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies et ses lèvres semblaient trembler. Il tentait d'éviter de regarder le brun mais c'était peine perdue.

- Par Morgane... Scorpius... Je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes... j'étais énervé à cause de mon frère... Jamais au grand jamais je ne voulais te faire autant de mal... S'il te plait... arrête de pleurer... je suis tellement désolé...

Mais les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas immédiatement. Le blond plongea dans les bras ouverts de son ami et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, versant tout ce qui restait de larmes dans son corps. Après plusieurs minutes, il cessa de pleurer mais resta tout contre le brun.

- Tu veux retourner au compartiment ? Demanda le jeune Potter.

- Oui...

- Vient avec moi.

Albus se redressa le premier pour tendre sa main à Scorpius. Il l'aida à se relever et, après que le brun aie regardé le blond, fit un geste qui le surprit. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et, de son pouce, effaça les dernières traces de larmes. Il fit de même avec l'autre côté mais cette fois-ci, sa main resta plus longtemps. Le blond se reposa sur cette main, s'enfouissant au creux de celle-ci comme s'il quémandait une caresse.

- Je veux que tu souries maintenant Scorpi... ne me laisse pas cette image... elle me blesse tant. Si je garderais mes réactions pour moi, jamais tu ne te serais retrouvé dans cet état...

Mais le blond semblait enfermé dans son mutisme. Si bien que les regards des autres élèves ne le dérangeait même pas lorsque Albus l'entraînait jusqu'à leur compartiment. Ils prirent tous les deux place sur une banquette et s'endormirent ainsi, plongés dans les bras de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, se fut pour constater qu'ils étaient près de Pré au Lard. Ils s'habillèrent immédiatement et, un peu avant de quitter le train, Albus se plaça entre la porte et son ami et, d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude, le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis... tout à l'heure. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Le blond sembla soudainement se réveiller et, ouvrant la bouche il dit :

- J'ai été nommé Préfet. J'aurai ma chambre à moi tout seul... nous serons séparés Al.

Et il quitta le compartiment rapidement, profitant de la surprise du brun pour partir au plus vite. Lorsque le brun reprit ses esprits, la bouche grande ouverte, ce fut pour pousser un petit cri de rage. Pourquoi tout était si difficile entre eux ?

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius n'était pas à table avec les autres Serpentard. Il voulu partir à sa recherche mais un élève l'entraîna à table et il ne pu s'en aller avant la toute fin de la cérémonie.

- Dit moi Teddy... Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve les chambres des préfets de Serpentard ?

- Salut Al ! Ça va ? Moi aussi... Tu as passé un bon été ? Moi super j'en ai profité pour...

- Teddy !

- Désolé... je sais où se trouvent les chambres mais... pourquoi est-ce que je te dévoilerait cette information ?

- Parce que je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu entre Scorpius et moi et je veux régler ça... mais je ne sais pas où se trouve sa nouvelle chambre et... je crois qu'il compte s'y enfermer jusqu'à lundi...

- Oh... des problèmes de couple ?

- Teddy !

- Ben quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux moi ! Je constate, simplement ! Et puis, vous iriez tellement bien ensembles...

Le visage du brun se mit à rougir et, baissant la tête, il réitéra sa question.

- Bon... à partir de votre salle commune... dos au mur de l'entrée, tu vas à gauche, puis à droite au second embranchement et encore à droite. Tu vas trouver un petit couloir avec deux portes. Celle de Scorpius devrait être celle de gauche.

- Merci Teddy. Hey, on se revoit plus tard ?

- Pas de problèmes, vient me voir dans mon bureau quand tu veux...

- Merci !

Le brun s'enfuit en courant vers sa salle commune. Il emprunta le même chemin qu'indiqué par son professeur (et fils du second parrain de son père) avant de se retrouver dans un petit corridor avec deux portes. Sur celle de gauche se trouvait une petite étiquette dorée avec le prénom de Malefoy. Il toqua à celle-ci. Il fallu un bon moment avant qu'il ne soit répondu par le blond, encore une fois dans un sale état.

- Scorpi, je crois qu'on doit parler.

Le blond se plaqua contre le mur pour laisser entrer le brun. Lorsque ce fut fait, il referma la porte et se tourna vers son ami, debout devant lui.

- J'ai parlé avec Teddy... C'est lui qui m'a dit où se trouvait ta chambre... ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai assez harcelé pour l'avoir. Dit-moi ce qui se passe... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour ton poste de préfet ?

- Et bien... comme nous serions séparés, je n'ai pas voulu... enfin, je craignais que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne veuilles plus me parler...

- Euh... mais là c'est toi qui ne veux plus me parler ! Tu me fais la gueule depuis qu'on est sortis du train !

- Je... Al... je ne voulais pas qu'on soit séparés et puis, père m'a avoué des trucs... j'ai été choqué cet été mais j'ai finis par tout accepter et puis là, il y a ce poste qui arrive, père qui est content pour moi et toi... qui m'a vraiment attristé dans le train...

- Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ça... mais comme je te l'avais expliqué, James arrêtait pas de me menacer... il disait qu'il te ferait du mal s'il le pouvait, parce que tu es un Malefoy... J'ai eut peur pour toi... il m'avait mit en colère et j'étais dans une situation assez précaire... Jamais je ne me pardonnerai pour ça...

Le blond soupira. Albus aurait du être à Poufsouffle tant ses paroles débordaient d'émotions. Il invita alors le brun à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Ils purent alors discuter tranquillement et confortablement.

- Teddy m'a également dit quelque chose qui m'a fait rire...

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que nous étions un couple et il a dit qu'on irait bien ensembles... c'est drôle non ?

Le blond pencha la tête sans dire un mot. Son silence plongea Albus dans un drôle d'état qui, au bout de ses réflexions, se termina en un visage surprit. Il imita parfaitement la carpe pendant près d'une minute avant d'approcher Scorpius et de se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il accota ses bras sur les genoux de son ami et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Scorpi... Tu... tu m'avais dit durant qu'on était au Chaudron Baveur... que quelque chose avait changé entre toi et moi mais que ça ne mettrais jamais notre amitié en péril... Et puis ta réaction à l'instant... lorsque je t'annonce les paroles de Teddy... Scorpius... tu m'aimes ?

Le blond sursauta. Son ami avait touché juste et cette constatation l'effraya. Il était certain que le brun le repousserait et l'abandonnerait et pourtant, il était à genoux devant lui et le regardait dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- ... oui... murmura-t-il très bas mais pas assez pour que Albus n'entende pas.

- Hey Scorpi... Ne te fais pas de mal avec ça... ça ne me dérange pas du tout... tu veux que je te prennes dans mes bras ?

Le blond hocha lentement de la tête, évitant de regarder le brun, honteux. Celui-ci remarqua le regard trouble du blond mais ne voulu pas lui parler, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir la tête blonde dans son cou. Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et, distraitement, se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les sanglots de Scorpius contre son épaule. Son autre main, qui serrait l'épaule droite de son ami, descendit sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le blond finit par s'endormir, trop épuisé par les événements du jour. Albus sourit en sentant la douce et régulière respiration de son ami et c'est avec la plus grande précaution qu'il le souleva, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules, pour l'emmener vers le grand lit double de sa chambre de préfet. Il le dévêtit rapidement, lui laissant son simple boxer et le recouvrit pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit son chandail s'étirer lentement. Il cessa d'avancer, se retourna et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire.

Le blond avait les yeux à peine ouvert, un air infiniment triste sur le visage et il tenait entre ses doigts le bout de son chandail.

- Reste... je t'en prie...

Faute de pouvoir faire plus, Albus Severus acquiesça. Il fit le tour du lit, se dévêtit jusqu'à n'être qu'en boxer, tout comme son meilleur ami et plongea sous les couvertures. Le blond vint se réfugier entre ses bras et serra sa taille, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule. Le brun lui serra la taille, le gardant tout contre son corps et, comme tout à l'heure, caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge, à son tour, dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était haletante et il était tout en sueur. Il s'assit dans son lit, murmura un lumos et regarda tout autour. Il était seul dans le lit.

Un élan de déception et de tristesse s'empara de lui. Est-ce que la visite d'Albus n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Toutes ces déclarations, ces aveux... jamais il ne serait capable de tout revivre. Pas une seconde fois. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains et, bien malgré lui et malgré l'étiquette des Malefoy, il pleura. Encore une fois.

Ses larmes ne cessèrent pas, du moins, pas avant l'arrivée d'Albus à ses côtés, chose qu'il ne remarqua que lorsque le brun eut posé son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Hey Scorpius... ça va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le blond cessa de pleurer et se retourna d'un coup vers le brun, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Dit-moi qu'on a passé la soirée à parler de... d'amour... et que tu n'es pas ici par erreur.. dit-le moi...

- J'ai bien découvert que tu m'aimais hier soir... et je ne suis pas dans ton lit par erreur... mais toi, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je pensais que je n'avais fait qu'un rêve... Merlin... j'ai eut peur en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans le lit avec moi...

Scorpius se réfugia dans les bras du brun avant de l'entraîner à plat sur le lit. Il prit l'un des bras du fils Potter et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de pointer sa tête de son doigt.

- Tu veux que je te caresse les cheveux ?

- S'il te plaît...

- C'est si gentiment demandé... Je ne peux pas refuser. Rendors-toi petit serpent... je reste à tes côtés jusqu'à ton réveil d'accord ?

- D'accord...

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se rendormir. Quand à Albus, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il se demandait quoi penser de la découverte de la veille. Scorpius l'aimait... mais lui, est-ce qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Toutes ces questions se débattaient dans sa tête, à la recherche de mille et une réponses. Il ne parvint à en trouver une que bien plus tard, un peu avant de rejoindre Scorpius.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient samedi. Ils n'eurent donc pas à se presser. Ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils ne se réveillèrent que tard dans la journée, vers onze heures trente. Scorpius fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et, constatant que le bras de son ami était toujours autour de sa taille, il ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'emprise mais profita plutôt de celle-ci, avant que le brun n'ouvre les yeux.

Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas. Aussitôt Scorpius tenta de s'enfuir mais le bras le maintint contre le jeune Potter qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

- N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir... Bonjour.

- Bonjour... Tu... te souviens très bien de la nuit précédente je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison, je me souviens parfaitement de la soirée et de la nuit dernière pourquoi ?

- Pour être certain que je ne rêvais pas... Je... je pense qu'on devrait se lever...

- Pourquoi ? On peut rester couchés jusqu'à l'heure que l'on veut...

Le blond se mit à rougir. Ses mains tenaient fermement celles d'Albus qui, en remarquant cela, ne put décemment pas lâcher prise.

- J'ai... besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque... Tenta Scorpius.

- Non. On n'a même pas encore de cours, ni de devoirs. Pourquoi tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque ?

- Pour... euh... faire des recherches sur... les... rêves ! Oui, les rêves !

- Sur les rêves ?

- Oui. J'en ai fais un et je me demandais s'il pouvait être prémonitoire...

- Raconte moi le voir...

Le blond sourit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui dire mais il le fit quand même, souhaitant connaître les réactions du brun face à cette histoire.

- J'ai rêvé que nous étions tous les deux dans cette chambre... tu avais décidé d'emménager, pour ne pas être loin de moi trop longtemps et puis, à moment donné, nous nous sommes réveillés dans la même position qu'en ce moment. Tu caressais mes cheveux distraitement, comme tu le fais si souvent et puis moi j'essayais de me retirer de ta prise... Mais tu as toujours été si fort, qu'il était impossible de s'en sortir. Je me suis alors résigner à rester là et alors... c'est comme une illusion... on a arrêté de parler et puis... tu m'as embrassé...

- Je t'ai embrassé ?

Le blond hocha de la tête, pressé de savoir ce que dirait Albus de ce rêve complètement inventé à l'instant même.

- C'est ridicule... pourquoi je t'embrasserais ?

Le coeur du blond se brisa. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'amusait avec lui... C'était comme si des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blancs venaient de s'enfoncer dans chaque centimètre de sa peau. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et, avec la force du désespoir, il tenta de se libérer du bras d'Albus... sans réussite. Il baissa alors la tête, pour éviter de regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

- Hey... calme-toi Scorpi... je blaguais... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, calme toi... J'ai encore un peu de misère à me faire à l'idée que nous puissions être plus que meilleurs amis mais... si tu veux, on peut commencer tout doucement. Regarde, je pourrais déménager dans ta chambre. On passerait nos journées ensembles et puis.. et puis tu essaierais de me séduire. Je suis certain que tu y arriverais si tu as confiance en toi. Je ne me moque pas de toi Scorpius. Si tu veux essayer, alors scellons cette promesse.

Scorpius regarda Albus quelques secondes avant, d'un mouvement involontaire mais trop puissant pour l'en empêcher, d'embrasser le brun sur les lèvres. Leur baiser dura à peine quelques secondes. Mais ce furent quelques secondes durant lesquelles Scorpius eut le temps de se tendre d'effroi et Albus de surprise. Le blond se recula, profitant de la béatitude du brun pour s'éloigner, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

- Je... j'ai tout gâché. Je... suis désolé Albus, je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas faire ça... Je dois m'en aller.

D'un simple sortilège, il fut tout habillé et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire Quidditch, le blond était bien loin de la chambre de préfet.

Derrière lui, Albus émergeait lentement. Sa main droite monta jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres, à peine de la pulpe des doigts. Les lèvres de Scorpius contre les siennes avaient été... la sensation la plus étrange mais la plus délicieuse qu'il n'avait jamais eut de sa vie. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure pendant près de deux minutes avant de sauter du lit. Il devait aller parler à Scorpius... encore une fois... pour éclaircir les choses. Le pauvre, il se faisait du mal pour un rien...

Il prit toutefois la peine de se glisser sous la douche avant de partir à la recherche du jeune Malefoy. Il cherchait dans sa tête, en même temps que le reste de son corps, un endroit où Scorpius se cachait généralement. Durant les cinq années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard, il ne se souvenait que d'une place où ils s'étaient vraiment bien sentis...

_**Flash Back**_

Le nouveau concierge, dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, les pourchassait à travers le château en entier. Ils étaient essoufflés à force de courir et leur jambes avaient de la misère à suivre.

Ils réussirent quand même à se réfugier sous un grand arbre, dont le tronc parvenait à les cacher en entier, s'ils se collaient bien l'un contre l'autre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en été, puisque l'arbre, près des terrains de Quidditch, était la cible préférée du vent et de la pluie. Mais la chaude soirée de mai les avantageaient.

Ils étaient assis contre le troncs où, à leur plus grand étonnement, six lettres étaient gravées dans l'écorce de l'arbre, en plein milieu d'un grand coeur. Les lettres étaient à moitié effacées, rayées un peu mais ils purent discerner quand même deux lettres. ?J? et D??. (1) Albus sourit. Les initiales lui rappelait quelques choses mais il ne se souvenait pas où il les avait vues. Il les ignora donc et, avec Scorpius, ils admirèrent le couché du soleil sur les grands murs de Poudlard. Jamais vue ne pu être aussi belles.

Depuis, ils ne cessaient de revenir ici pour étudier, lire, s'amuser ou tout simplement se reposer...

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Albus couru donc à toute vitesse vers cet immense arbre qu'ils avaient découverts lors de leur seconde année dans l'école. Ce qu'il trouva ne l'enchanta guère. Sur le tronc, un peu en dessous des initiales, on avait gravé un petit message, comme s'il était le signe d'une détresse évidente.

_J'ai tout raté. _

Le brun suivit les lettres de son index et, soupirant, chercha des yeux le blond. Il pouvait être n'importe où maintenant. Si Scorpius était caché ici tout récemment, il ne devait pas être très loin à l'heure qu'il était. Mais avec la centaine d'élèves se promenant dans les couloirs, trouver une tête blonde ne serait pas chose aisée.

Il parcouru donc l'école en entier durant près de trois heures avant de revenir à son point de départ. Scorpius finirait bien par revenir dans sa chambre un jour ou l'autre et alors, il serait prêt à l'accueillir.

Les heures passèrent. Albus finit par aller se coucher, trop épuisé de sa journée mouvementée. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu la passer avec le blond. Cette journée qui avait si bien commencée ce matin semblait détruite pour une simple histoire de baiser.

Il s'endormir sur ses pensées troublées.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en silence. Une ombre se faufila dans l'interstice avant de s'approcher tout doucement du lit. Il caressa les cheveux du brun avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Désolé d'avoir tout gâché... murmura-t-il tout bas.

Mais deux bras l'empoignèrent avant de le plaquer sur le lit, juste à côté d'Albus qui, à l'instant présent, était assit par-dessus lui. Son cri de surprise fut bien vite coupé par l'index du brun posées sur elles.

- Ne crie pas Scorpius... Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. J'avais quelques petites choses à te dire...

- Quoi donc ?

Le brun se pencha, pour frôler le blond de ses lèvres.

- Je voulais te dire que...

Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur une joue.

- ... tu embrasses... _Sur le front_ ... très... _Sur le nez_... très bien...

Ses lèvres embrassèrent alors celles de Scorpius. Il les caressa doucement, faisant passer à travers toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties depuis qu'il savait pour l'amour de Scorpius. Bientôt sa langue s'y mit et il caressa doucement les lèvres du blond avec celle-ci. Malefoy ouvrit lentement la bouche avant que ne commence un baiser étourdissant, ponctué de gémissements, de caresses sur le corps de l'autre et, les yeux fermés, de la dégustation de cet instant magique pour tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se décoller, après quelques échanges passionnés, le blond regardait le brun avec une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux. Ce fut à son tour, cette fois-ci, de caresser les lèvres rouges du brun et, après que celui-ci eut ouvert ses deux prunelles vertes sur le corps alanguit du blond, son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu n'as rien raté Scorpi... En fait, j'ai tellement eut envie de te voir aujourd'hui que j'ai passé ma journée à te chercher avec panique. Je croyais que tu aurais fait une gaffe... Mais tu es venu à moi et là, je pense que je viens de faire passer tout ce que je voulais dire...

- Tu veux continuer ?

Le brun sourit, embrassa chastement les lèvres rougies de son partenaire avant de se relever.

- À la douche d'abord, mon cher serpent.

Le blond sourit. Lorsqu'il le voulait, Albus pouvait convaincre qui il voulait... et en cet instant, Scorpius donnerait cher pour réaliser chacun de ses voeux. Le sien l'avait bien été... pourquoi pas ceux de son... petit ami ?

* * *

_Fin ?_

* * *

(1) Je vous laisse deviner ce que veulent dire ces lettres... Il fallait bien que j'ajoute une petite touche personnelle dans cette fic... XD

* * *

_**Note : **__ Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce... petit... One Shot sur mon tout nouveau couple préféré ?_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé... En passant, si jamais vous ne voulez pas laisser de review, essayez au moins de répondre à ma petite question juste un peu plus haut. À qui appartiennent les initiales suivantes ?J?D?_

_J'écrirais sans doute une suite qui sera publiée sur une fic indépendante à celle-ci. Enfin, je verrai si j'ai des idées et si j'ai du temps._

_Jusque là, gros bisous !_

_LGS_

**1 Mars 2008**

_Réaliser tes voeux - Chapitre 1 - Page 25/25 - 8501 mots_


	2. J'aimerais me Promener

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement : **__Le James Potter de mon histoire n'est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... __Vous êtes prévenus !_

_**Note 2 : **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient... j'avais prévu de faire une **méga fic** avec ce couple... Pour ceux qui aiment le ASPSM, rendez-vous à peu près à tous les mois ! Plus ou moins une semaine..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

**J'aimerais me Promener...**

Albus regarda Scorpius travailler. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser... enfin, le second mais bon... Ils avaient été assez distants l'un envers l'autre. Le brun était donc étendu sur le grand lit double de la chambre de préfet. Devant lui se trouvaient une bonne dizaine de livres épars et quelques parchemins entamés.

La langue légèrement sortie, en signe de travail, il cherchait dans ses livres la réponse à la question du professeur de Potions. Il leur avait demandé d'écrire les propriétés de la Digitale dans les potions et les effets dangereux qu'elle avait sur un sorcier normal et sur un animal mais là, il planchait grave sur les potions dont la digitale faisait partie.

La majorité d'entre elles étaient interdites, d'autres mortelles et la plupart étaient des poisons assez dangereux pour quiconque osait la respirer. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'acharnement qu'avait son professeur à leur enseigner les potions délicates et mortelles et ses devoirs le faisait chaque fois travailler à un tel point qu'il finissait avec un sérieux mal de tête.

- Hey Al... ça va ? Tu as l'air... fatigué...

Le brun sursauta violemment. Il était tellement plongé dans sa recherche qu'il n'avait ni vu ni entendu le blond arriver et se mettre à genoux sur le sol à côté de lui.

- Par Morgane, Scorpi... ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille ! Tu as faillis me faire mourir !

- Désolé. Alors, cette fatigue ?

- Oh... je suis juste en train de chercher pour la digitale... je me demandais ce qu'on pouvait écrire dessus et puis, ils ne disent rien dessus dans mes livres du coup, j'ai mal à la tête.

- Pauvre petit Albus... tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage ?

Le brun rougit. Sentir Scorpius assit sur lui en train de lui faire un massage serait sans doute dangereux pour ses devoirs et pour sa propre santé mentale. Juste de sentir ses mains dans son dos, le caressant plus que le massant l'endormirait à coups surs...

- Je... ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Dit, tu as terminé ton propre devoir ?

- Et bien oui... ça va faire au moins vingt minutes que je te regarde travailler. Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu es concentré ?

- Euh... j'imagine...

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te fasse un massage ? Je suis certain que tu aimerais ça...

- Non merci Scorpi...

Le blond se releva, enleva une mèche brune du front d'Albus et le regarda une dernière fois avant de prendre son sac contenant quelques livres, parchemins et plumes.

- Où tu vas ?

- À la bibliothèque... je dois chercher quelque chose. Je ne pense pas revenir tard, peut-être à la fermeture de la bibliothèque. D'accord ?

- Pas de problèmes ! Si jamais je dors en arrivant... Réveille-moi ok ?

- Oui oui... Bonne soirée Al !

- À toi aussi !

Le brun soupira. Sans Scorpius dans la pièce, il serait sans doute capable de mieux se concentrer. Pour l'aider, il prit l'oreiller du blond, le mit sous son menton et recommença à chercher dans ses livres. La soirée allait être longue mais au moins, avec l'odeur de Scorpius sous le nez, il ne succomberait pas trop à la distraction.

* * *

Scorpius sortit de la pièce avec la ferme intention d'aller finir ses devoirs sous le grand arbre du parc. Rester avec Albus dans la même pièce était très difficile, surtout lorsqu'il devait faire ses devoirs. La preuve, il s'était quand même approché de lui pour lui faire un massage. Heureusement que le brun avait refusé parce que l'un comme l'autre n'auraient pas terminés leurs devoirs.

Il avait donc fait semblant qu'il avait terminé pour quitter la chambre.

Il était donc en direction du parc. Le gros arbre était de plus en plus proche et, en constatant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, il tourna les talons dans le but de se trouver un autre endroit mais déjà il se faisait interpeller. La voix qui l'avait appelé le fit déglutir.

- Malefoy, vient ici.

Le blond tourna seulement la tête et ce qu'il vit l'effraya bien plus qu'il ne le voulait.

James Potter se tenait debout derrière lui avec deux autres Gryffondors assez costauds. Il ne les connaissait pas de noms mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Albus, ils pouvaient être très dangereux. Le plus grand des trois, et frère aîné de son meilleur ami, s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à lui saisir le bras avec force.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de ça... Que dirais-tu d'une petite... promenade ?

- Non.

Scorpius se débattit mais sans résultats. La poigne du brun était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse se libérer de celle-ci. Le brun le regarda avec amusement avant de lui donner un léger coup de poing au visage. Titubant, le blond ne pu plus faire grand chose.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question... Louis, Alex, venez m'aider.

Les deux amis du plus vieux des fils Potter se saisirent chacun d'un bras du jeune Malefoy avant de l'entraîner dans la forêt Interdite, assez profondément pour que même les cris du cinquième année n'arrivent pas à l'orée du bois...

La clairière était minuscule mais visiblement assez grande pour que trois personnes allongées bout à bout ne touchent pas exactement les arbres. Louis et Alex envoyèrent le blond au sol, l'aplatissant au sol comme s'il ne valait rien. Le blond s'essuya le visage et cracha, de la terre étant entrée dans sa bouche. Il tenta de s'asseoir au sol du mieux qu'il pu mais son ventre lui faisait mal. Il constata alors la coupure sur son ventre, sans doute provoquée par la pierre sur laquelle il s'était étalé. "Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas eut sur la tête... " Pensa-t-il en regardant James Potter le toiser de haut.

- J'avais prévenu mon frère... ça fait cinq ans que je lui dis de s'éloigner de toi mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas vraiment écouté ce que je lui ai dis... Tu seras le seul à payer pour cette faute qu'il a commise. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi tu es devenu son ami... Les Malefoy sont des êtres répugnants... toi, ton père et ton grand-père ne valez rien ! Tout le monde sait que vous avez toujours servit de l'autre côté... et je refuse que tu fasses du mal à Albus comprit ?

- Je... c'est mon ami... Laissez-moi partir...

Le blond commençait sérieusement à avoir peur et il regrettait amèrement de s'être éloigné du brun... Il ferait tout en ce moment pour le voir à ses côtés, le défendant contre son grand frère.

- Pff. Si tu penses qu'on va te laisser filer comme ça, sans t'avoir punit pour ce que tu as fait, tu te trompes ! Louis et Alex... Maintenez-le debout.

Les deux gars le reprirent par un bras pour le remettre debout. Chacun d'entre eux lui maintinrent un bras et mirent leurs pieds sur ceux du blond. James s'approcha alors jusqu'à être en face du jeune Malefoy et le regarda, yeux dans les yeux. Ceux du blond commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

- Une vraie tapette ! Il commence déjà à chialer. Papa va-t-il venir te secourir Malefoy ?

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Pour son silence, James lui donna un coup de poing au ventre qui fit grimacer le blond, tout en se pliant en deux sous le coup.

- Répond moi Malefoy !

- Non... non il ne viendra pas !

- Oh... On se calme blondinet... Les gars. Maintenez-le bien fort, je ne veux pas qu'il bouge.

Le second coup de poing lui fit bien plus mal que les autres. Toute la rage et la haine envers les Malefoy que James renfermait se transférait par ses poings, de plus en plus violents. Bientôt, les larmes que le blond retenaient se mirent à couler par vagues successives, impossibles à contenir. Bientôt le brun s'attaqua à son visage. Il y eut des bruits d'os cassés, des gémissements de douleur et des sanglots. Les doigts des deux autres s'enfonçaient plus fort dans ses bras. Il aurait sans doute des hématomes sur les bras et avant-bras, à coups surs.

- Essaie de tomber inconscient voir... Malefoy ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir, même dans tes rêves.

Il lui donna un dernier coup de poing qui acheva le blond. Sa vue s'embrouilla, ses larmes continuèrent quand même de couler mais malgré tout, Alex et Louis tenaient désormais entre leurs mains le corps évanouis du blond.

- L'enfoiré. Il s'est quand même évanouit ! Enlevez-lui ses vêtements. Je veux qu'il aie la honte de sa vie en revenant au château... s'il arrive à marcher.

James donna un coup de pied bien sentit dans le ventre du blond avant de repartir. Il brûla les vêtements du blond, accrocha son sac à un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et retourna au château en riant avec ses deux amis. (1)

* * *

Un peu plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la chambre de préfet de Scorpius. Albus se redressa. Le blond ne cognait jamais avant d'entrer... il était déjà vingt deux heures et il n'était pas là, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Albus sauta donc du lit pour ouvrir à la personne qui cognait. Il fit un bond en voyant son grand frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son frère entra quand même, bien qu'il ne fût pas invité.

- Superbe chambre... un seul lit ? Albus, rassure-moi, tu ne dors pas avec ce salaud de Malefoy par hasard ?

- Tu me ferais quoi si c'était le cas ? On est juste amis je te rappelle !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me semblait tout à l'heure...

Alex et Louis se mirent à rire depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Albus les regarda et s'enragea.

- Sors de ma chambre James.

- Comme tu veux... mais, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour ton... ami ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu à ce que je vois...

Les deux autres Gryffondors continuèrent à rire derrière, commençant à inquiéter le brun. Albus saisit son frère par le collet de sa chemise.

- Où est-il ?

- Oh... je ne sais pas moi. Et vous les gars ?

Louis et Alex se retinrent de rire et secouèrent la tête, bien que leurs visages n'étaient pas du tout crédibles.

- Par contre, on a trouvé ça tout près de _votre_ grand arbre...

James prit la main de son jeune frère et déposa à l'intérieur une chaîne en argent avec un petit S en pendentif attaché dessus. Aussitôt le brun regarda le plus vieux, une lueur enragée au creux des yeux. Il poussa un petit cri.

- Sors. De. Ma. Chambre. James.

- Ok ok... Prend garde, il commence à faire froid dehors... En passant... Si jamais tu continues à le fréquenter, il pourrait lui arriver bien pire, crois-moi...

Albus attendit qu'ils soient partis avant d'enfiler une cape, d'amener celle de Scorpius et de sortir à toute vitesse de la chambre. Il couru à toute vitesse vers le parc, évitant soigneusement le concierge qui, à cette heure, devait faire des rondes pour s'assurer que des élèves ne se promenaient pas dans le château...

Il prit donc soin de ne pas se faire prendre et poussa un long soupir en se retrouvant finalement dehors. Il jeta un regard circulaire tout autour, des fois que Scorpius approcherait du château mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il se dirigea donc vers leur arbre. Tout près de celui-ci, accroché à un arbre, il vit le sac d'école du blond et son coeur s'arrêta de battre.

Qu'avait donc fait son frère à Scorpius ?

Il couru à toute vitesse vers l'arbre et prit le sac. D'un lumos, il pu se guider dans la forêt, bien que celle-ci était très inquiétante la nuit.

Les arbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus et il avait peine à marcher. La noirceur commençait à lui faire peur et la brume au sol refroidissait considérablement l'air. Il lui fallu bien une heure pour se retrouver et, après plusieurs sortilège de pointe au nord, il parvint à une petite clairière.

Son coeur cessa de battre et il se figea. Au centre, ou presque, de la petite clairière se trouvait Scorpius, nu, inconscient et son corps était bleuit de froid. Albus secoua la tête et couru vers lui.

- Scorpius !

Il tomba à genoux à côté de lui et l'enveloppa de leurs deux capes. Le blond était glacé mais toujours vivant. Il avait de nombreux hématomes et du sang barrait son visage et son ventre. Sa respiration était difficile et sifflante.

- Scorpius, je vais te ramener au château... Mon frère va le payer, je te le jure... Tient bon...

Albus le prit dans ses bras, s'assurant que tout son corps était bien enroulé dans les deux capes qu'il avait. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de se diriger, lentement mais décidément, vers Poudlard.

Le corps dans ses bras était lourd mais Albus ne lâcha pas. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais une rage indescriptible au ventre. Son père allait en entendre parler, il pouvait en être certain !

Lorsqu'il parvint à sortir de la forêt Interdite, il soupira de soulagement et manqua échapper Scorpius. Il venait d'entendre un petit gémissement de douleur qui l'avait fait sursauter. Il cessa net de marcher et regarda le visage du blond, bien que gonflé à plusieurs endroits.

- Al... ? Demanda le blessé d'une voix sifflante et pleine d'espoir.

- C'est moi Scorpius... je t'amène à l'infirmerie... tu vas être soigné...

Le blond laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il resserra du mieux qu'il pu ses bras autour du cou du brun, enfouissant ses mains sous la veste chaude de son ami avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ce petit instant venait de redonner toutes ses forces à Albus qui, allant de plus en plus vite, réussit à arriver assez tard à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne dormait pas encore et heureusement pour Albus, elle vint l'aider dès qu'il franchit les portes de l'infirmerie.

- Madame... aidez-le...

- Qui lui a fait ça ? Et où sont ses vêtements ?

- C'est mon frère !

- Merci monsieur Potter... vous pouvez aller vous coucher maintenant... je vais en prendre soin et bientôt il sera sur pied.

- Mais madame... je veux rester avec lui.

- Pas question. Demain c'est vendredi, il y a cours. Tu viendras le voir demain midi.

Le brun grogna et manqua pleurer. Le corps blessé de Scorpius l'inquiétait, il voulait tant rester à son chevet cette nuit. Mais l'infirmière resta sur sa décision et il promit à Scorpius de revenir demain midi.

Il quitta lentement vers leur chambre. En arrivant, il trouva une petite note collée à la porte de la chambre. Il s'en saisit, la lu avant de la mettre en boulette.

_Pas un mot à papa ou Scorpius va en souffrir._

Ce n'étaient pas les menaces de James qui allait lui faire peur. Sans même prendre le temps d'y penser, il sortit un parchemin, emprunta une plume à Scorpius et se mit à écrire un message pour son père. Le message indiquait toutes les menaces et ce qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il termina la lettre, il s'endormit sur le bureau de travail, incapable de retourner dans leur lit en sachant que Scorpius était dans un bien mauvais état.

* * *

Scorpius se réveilla en gémissant. C'était silencieux dans leur chambre...

Il tenta de se redresser mais un cri de souffrance et une puissante douleur au ventre l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et, avec soulagement, constata qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il se souvint d'Albus qui l'amenait ici, lui promettant que tout irait bien mais sinon, c'était assez flou.

Il ne le vit d'ailleurs nulle part et son coeur se serra. Jamais le brun ne l'aurait laissé ici tout seul... habituellement il venait quand même, même si l'infirmière le lui interdisait...

Après avoir versé une petite larme, il se rendormit, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé.

* * *

Albus se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Il regarda la lettre entre ses mains et se souvint précisément de la veille. Lui qui croyait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar fut choqué de ce que son frère avait osé faire à son meilleur ami.

Il se redressa alors, prit une douche vite fait avant de se diriger en toute hâte vers la volière. Il trouva rapidement Hedwige II, à qui il donna la lettre après l'avoir caressé.

Étant donné l'heure qu'il était déjà, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre à la Grande Salle mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas très faim... Il ne grignota donc qu'une rôtie avant de quitter pour se rendre au cours de botanique avec Neville Longdubat, l'ami de son père.

Étant le premier arrivé, il pu discuter un peu avec ce professeur qu'il aimait plus que tous les autres. Il avait hâte que les autres élèves arrivent pour commencer le cours... et le finir. Bien qu'il aime les cours de botanique, il avait hâte de retrouver Scorpius, qui devait se sentir affreusement seul dans l'infirmerie.

Le second cours était métamorphose, avec Ted.

- Ted... Je peux te parler avant le cours ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Ted, à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

- James a blessé gravement Scorpius...

- Quoi !

- Oui... et il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment... Je ne te demande pas de me dispenser de cours mais... est-ce que je pourrais quitter un peu plus tôt ? J'aimerais vraiment aller voir Scorpi... je m'inquiète énormément pour lui...

Ted s'approcha d'Albus. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui faire un immense sourire.

- Je te ferais un billet d'excuse, au cas où tu croiserais un autre professeur. Tu pourras quitter une demie heure avant la fin de ma classe mais pas avant, parce qu'à ce moment-là, on va faire de la pratique. D'accord ?

Albus serra son cousin dans ses bras. Jamais il ne pu être aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. Qu'il lui permette de retrouver Scorpius plus tôt...

- Dit-moi, est-ce que toi et Scorpius...

- J'ai appris qu'il m'aimais il y a deux semaines... Et puis nous nous sommes embrassés... une dizaine de fois environ...

- Wa ! Je suis trop content ! Tu me raconteras ça un autre jour... notre cours commence. Oh. Tient.

Ted Lupin donna un petit mot à Albus. Ils partirent ensuite vers leur salle de classe. Le cours de métamorphose sembla être le plus long que le brun n'aie jamais vécu. Mais lorsqu'il eut l'occasion de partir, il s'excusa poliment avant de quitter la classe. Il ne se mit pas à courir. C'était interdit et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de ne pas voir Scorpius.

Il parvint à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard. Scorpius semblait dormir encore. Albus approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Son visage semblait déjà aller mieux. Les boursouflures et les hématomes avaient sensiblement disparues.

Albus referma les rideaux autour d'eux. Il caressa alors doucement le visage de Scorpius. Il enleva les mèches de cheveux plaquées contre son front humide et regarda son visage. Son frère allait vraiment le lui payer...

Ses doigts ne cessèrent de caresser les longs cheveux blonds platine de son meilleur ami. Il fit ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, pas trop longtemps après. Il papillota d'abord des yeux avant de faire un grand sourire en remarquant Albus à ses côtés et en sentant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Salut... Fit doucement le brun.

- Albus...

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Il tenta de se relever mais un petit gémissement le rappela à l'ordre. Albus s'en rendit compte et aussitôt il s'étendit à côté du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Je... j'ai eut tellement peur... Ton frère...

- Je sais... chut... calme-toi... Je ne veux plus que tu aies peur, je vais régler cette affaire-là avec mon père et mon frère et tu ne te feras plus jamais attaquer comme ça d'accord ?

- Mais il a dit qu'il... qu'il recommencerait si tu ne te séparais pas de moi... je...

- Si tu veux qu'on ne soit plus amis, c'est ton choix Scorpius, je te comprendrais parfaitement. Fit le brun en s'éloignant légèrement.

Mais malgré tout le blond remarqua la séparation entre lui et Albus et aussitôt il la combla, ayant besoin de la chaleur et du réconfort que lui donnait son meilleur ami.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Albus...

- Tu ne me perdras pas... Je vais tout arranger et au pire, si tu as trop peur, on s'arrangera pour rester tout le temps ensembles... Mon frère ne t'attaqueras pas si je suis avec toi...

Le blond enfouit sa tête contre le torse d'Albus. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et, même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, le brun lui faisait un peu mal en le tenant par la taille. Mais il était si bien entre ses bras que ça ne lui dérangeait pas trop.

- Tu... tu ne me laisseras pas seul n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... et bien, je dois retourner en cours cette après-midi mais Madame Pomfresh (2) est là pour te surveiller, James ne viendra pas. Et puis je crois que demain soir nous pourrons enfin dormir dans la chambre. En attendant, je veux que tu sois courageux et que tu guérisses d'accord ?

- Je... oui...

- Je vais devoir y aller... Je sais que je ne suis pas resté longtemps pendant que tu étais réveillé mais quand je suis arrivé, il y a une bonne heure, tu dormais... je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller...

Albus se releva, prêt à partir pour la Grande Salle. Tout d'un coup, il avait une faim de loup. Mais la petite voix de Scorpius l'interrompit dans son geste. Il se retourna et le regarda, son visage était rouge de gêne et il serrait les draps entre ses doigts.

- Oui Scorpius ?

- Tu... voudrais m'embrasser ? Ça fait longtemps et j'ai eut peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et puis...

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Albus, qui s'était penché pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils passèrent deux à trois minutes à s'embrasser avant que le brun ne le quitte définitivement, après lui avoir dit :

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie Scorpi... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

- Moi aussi. Allez, va, même si j'aimerais mieux que tu restes !

Le brun sourit. Il caressa distraitement la main de Scorpius dans la sienne et partit pour de bon, vers la Grande Salle. Jamais son estomac n'avait autant gargouillé... Il rejoignit à table Dominique Weasley, sa cousine. (3) Ils entamèrent une bonne conversation sur Ted Lupin, leur professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait regarder uniquement dans la direction d'Albus. Le brun était toujours content de parler à Dominique, les rares fois où ils étaient capable de le faire, entre deux devoirs surchargés et la pile de livre derrière laquelle la jeune femme se cachait la majorité du temps...

Il passèrent le reste du déjeuné à discuter des cours qu'ils avaient avant de se séparer pour se diriger chacun vers sa salle de classe.

- Monsieur Potter !

Albus se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait Ted. Il tenait à la main une lettre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, ce fut pour la lui tendre et aussitôt repartir, après un bref signe de la main.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Vous êtes appelé au bureau du directeur pour une discussion importante. Évidemment, il vous est permit de manquer les deux cours de l'après-midi._

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucas Roktod (4)_

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

**Maison des Potter, Juillet 2015**

Albus était en train de faire une partie amicale de Quidditch entre lui, son frère, Hugo et Fred II dans un parc sorcier de la région. Ils s'amusaient assez bien jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter arrive avec Ginny, George et Ron l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ils venaient chercher leurs enfants et c'est avec regrets qu'Albus dit au revoir à ses deux cousins. Il venait tout juste d'avoir dix ans et la journée avait un peu mal tournée lorsque James était revenu de chez un ami. Son grand frère l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre pour lui montrer une photo d'un gars, jeune et brun, qu'il avait maltraité. À ce moment-là, Albus avait eut très peur de son frère mais n'avait rien dit.

La fureur de son père en cet instant était assez terrible. Albus et James comprirent immédiatement pourquoi il était dans un tel état et c'est la mine basse et toute trace de sourire envolée qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison. Aussitôt leur père entraîna James au salon, avec Ginny et Albus resta dans le corridor, assit de dos au mur. Les éclats de leurs parents étaient assez effrayants et Albus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi James n'avait pas peur... et pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas malgré tout de défier leur père.

Harry Potter n'était pas le plus grand sorcier au monde pour rien. Il était donc assit dos au mur et écoutait ce que ses parents disaient à James. Ils avaient appris pour l'enfant battu et Albus sentit des ondes de magie assez puissantes traverser le mur, ce qui le fit sursauter. Leur père n'était généralement pas méchant, mais lorsque ça concernait de la violence envers d'autres personnes, c'était impardonnable.

Il vit sa mère sortir du salon et tourner la tête dans la direction du plus jeune. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire, pour le rassurer avant d'ouvrir les bras, le serrant très fort contre elle. Après une bonne demie heure d'explications qu'Albus ne pu entendre, sa mère l'ayant emmené à l'étage, James et Harry sortirent du salon. Le brun n'avait plus le droit de revoir ses amis ou de sortir de la maison tant qu'il ne recommencerait pas l'école.

C'était un peu sévère, mais jamais Harry n'avait changé ses méthodes et James devrait s'y habituer... avec son amusement à provoquer leur père.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Albus mit la lettre dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, inquiet de ce qui se dirait...

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien cette rivalité dangereuse entre James et Scorpius... Et puis, James je l'aime mieux en méchant dans cette histoire, après tout, c'est lui qui va être la base d'une bonne partie de mes chapitres !

(2) Et oui, cette bonne vieille madame Pomfresh. J'ai préféré la garder dans ma fic, de toute manière, elle ne doit pas être rendue si vieille... si ? Non, en fait je viens de chercher une fiche à elle... Pomfresh devrait avoir maintenant : 71 ans environ... étant donné qu'elle est né vers 1950... Et que nous sommes en 2021... Pas grave, les sorciers vivent longtemps après tout...

(3) Dominique Weasley, fille de Bill et de Fleur, est en sixième année... à Serpentard... (Les informations ne savent pas par contre si Dominique est un gars ou une fille... j'ai choisis pour eux. En ce qui concerne la maison serpentard, disons qu'au contraire de Victoire et de son autre frère, elle était plus maligne et rusée... )

(4) Bon. Il fallait que je trouve un nom à ce nouveau directeur... je me suis vraiment retenue de ne pas mettre Albus (fantôme), toujours à ce poste...

* * *

_**Note : **__Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Comment le trouvez vous ? Moi j'ai bien aimé la scène de l'infirmerie, entre Scorpius et Albus... mais vous ? Les prochains chapitres devraient être de cette longueur... 13 pages Word ce n'est pas trop mal après tout._

_Et pourquoi diable James Potter est-il si méchant ? Les Malefoy se sont rachetés pourtant... Pourquoi ne souhaite-t-il pas du bonheur à son jeune frère qui a un meilleur ami ?_

_Bon et bien, je suppose qu'on peut se dire à Plus Tard !_

_Gros bisous_

_LGS_

_Réaliser tes voeux - Chapitre 2 - Page 13/13 - 4961 mots_


	3. J'aimerais être dans tes bras

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement : **__Le James Potter de mon histoire n__'__est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... Vous êtes prévenus ! _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitres ne sont que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un voeux pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (5000 mots)

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

**J'aimerais être dans tes bras...**

* * *

**Septembre 2021, Poudlard**

* * *

Albus n'avait pas peur. Son père n'avait pas à lui parler... peut-être était-il appelé parce que James s'était attaqué à son meilleur ami ? Peut-être même que Scorpius serait là également... Enfin, Albus l'espérait, bien que mettre James et son meilleur ami dans la même pièce lui faisait assez peur.

Il s'avançait vers le bureau où était présentement son père et peut-être même celui de Scorpius et il y parvint en moins de cinq minutes. Ignorant le mot de passe de la gargouille, il du attendre qu'un professeur passe mais finalement, elle dévoila les escaliers d'elle-même. Sans doute le directeur lui avait-elle indiqué de le faire... Il ne le saurait sans doute pas.

Il monta donc les escaliers, son coeur battant la chamade. Bien trop rapidement à son goût la porte de bois du bureau s'ouvrit d'elle-même et il déglutit un peu trop bruyamment.

Il y avait bien sur le directeur, son père, James, Scorpius (qui avait été forcé à sortir de l'infirmerie) et Drago Malefoy. Il fut invité à s'asseoir mais au lieu de prendre place près de sa famille, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du dossier de Scorpius, qui semblait bien fatigué mais qui, depuis l'arrivée d'Albus, laissait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Hey Scorpi... ça va ?

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais mon père m'a obligé à venir ici... question d'honneur qu'il m'a dit. Hey... tu voudrais...

Mais il ne pu continuer, sa gêne s'agrandissant en remarquant que tous les sorciers dans la pièce les regardait. Albus regarda le blond, assit à ses côtés. Il rougissait, la tête penchée vers l'avant, sa main gauche semblait se diriger lentement vers celle du brun, qui se mit à sourire.

Il lui prit la main, en signe d'encouragement et il pu presque sentir le coeur du blond se mettre à battre plus vite lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire. Albus se pencha à son oreille et dit, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

- Tu n'avais qu'à me le demander, mon serpent.

Il piqua un fard encore plus prononcé qu'avant mais le directeur les empêcha de parler en s'adressant à Harry Potter.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis au regret de vous avouez que James a encore fait des siennes en battant, jusqu'à l'inconscience, le jeune Scorpius Hypérion...

- James...

- La sanction, évidemment, peut aller jusqu'à une suspension, voilà pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici. Je voulais que vous soyez au courant de ce qui sera fait. Évidemment, je devrai le mettre en retenue pour une semaine, si ce n'est plus...

- Je comprends parfaitement.

- Il sera également nécessaire que votre fils fasse ses excuses...

Harry jeta un premier regard à Draco, une minuscule lueur au fond des yeux, avant de se retourner vers son fils, cette fois si avec un regard plus furieux. Le Professeur Roktod regarda James, un regard insistant posé sur lui.

- Je refuse. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps !

- James Sirius Potter ! Tu vas t'excuser, immédiatement !

- Plutôt mourir !

Harry sembla s'enrager. Il jeta un regard désolé à Draco ainsi qu'un petit sourire avant de se mettre face au plus vieux fils Potter et lui jeter un regard affreusement noir.

- Tu lui dis ou tu oublies _tout_. Menaça son père avec une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Drago frissonna bien malgré lui. Il jetait de temps en temps de petits regards vers son fils et du plus jeune garçon Potter, qui semblait partager une étroite complicité. Son sourire se fit plus grand encore lorsque quelques souvenirs lui revinrent. Malgré tout, il tentait de garder un masque impassible, regardant plus souvent sa Némésis en train de faire la morale à James.

Scorpius serrait la main d'Albus dans la sienne encore plus fort, constatant avec force que Harry Potter pouvait être très impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait. Il lui arriva une fois de tirer un peu trop fort sur la main du brun qui, sans avoir eut le temps de se retenir, s'effondra sur Scorpius. Les deux se mirent à rougir en sentant le regard de Drago et de Lucas sur eux. Albus tenta de se redresser mais Scorpius le maintenait fermement contre lui, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Il sentit même un bras dans son dos, caressant distraitement la peau dévoilée lors de la chute.

Ils virent alors James blanchir après que son père lui ait dit quelque chose dont Albus et Scorpius ne purent savoir étant trop occupés à se caresser doucement. James, tête penchée, s'approcha alors des deux cinquième années et, d'une voix presque inaudible, s'excusa face à Scorpius.

- Je m'excuse... Sco... Scorpius... Pour ce que je t'ai fais...

Le blond ne se releva pas mais accepta les excuses, sous le regard des deux pères. Bientôt Harry et Drago accordèrent un sourire au directeur avant que celui-ci ne décide du nombre de jours de suspension qu'aurait James.

- Après une bonne réflexion, je juge que deux semaines devraient faire l'affaire... Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année, il ne sera donc pas trop grave qu'il manque deux semaines. Il devra par contre rester éloigné du jeune Scorpius jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il puisse le rapprocher. Il aura une semaine de retenue avec le concierge, pour nettoyer l'école. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela, Harry et Drago ?

- Oui. Firent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait ! Monsieur Potter, enfin, James, vous devez allez faire votre malle, parce que vous avez une heure avant de quitter Poudlard. Albus, raccompagnez le jeune Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur Malefoy, si l'attaque n'aurait pas été aussi grave, il en aurait été autrement.

Ils allaient partir lorsque le directeur appela une dernière fois Harry.

- Oh, Monsieur Potter... Désolé de prendre encore de votre temps mais j'aurais à vous parler... de votre autre fils... Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du bureau directorial pendant que les autres s'en allait.

Albus se tenait très proche du blond, inquiet qu'il puisse faire une chute ou autre. Mais ils furent coupés en chemin par le père de Scorpius, qui demandait à lui parler. Albus se mit en retrait, pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils voulaient se dire et attendit.

Il sortit un petit vif d'or de sa poche et se mit à jouer avec, ignorant parfaitement les deux Malefoy en pleine discussion. Au grand étonnement D'Albus, ce ne fut pas Scorpius qui vint le rejoindre mais bien Draco. Aussitôt il se redressa, l'imposante silhouette du blond lui inspirant respect.

- Albus... Tu ressembles bien à ton père... Suite à une discussion avec mon fils, j'ai jugé préférable de te parler d'une minuscule chose. Je sais ce qu'il y a entre Scorpius et toi et j'aimerais que tu ne lui fasses aucun mal. Je pense savoir comment va réagir ton frère et j'aimerais aussi que tu le protège d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur...

- Oh, je t'en prie... Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire appeler monsieur par les amis de mon fils... Appelle-moi Draco, tout simplement ! Alors, je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais le protéger et jamais je ne lui ferai de mal, foi de Potter !

Draco sourit. Il tendit sa paume et Albus la serra, signe d'une promesse non officielle. Le blond s'en alla alors, jetant un dernier regard à son fils. Avant de quitter définitivement, il se retourna vers le brun ébahit et dit :

- Ta promesse commence... va voir mon fils maintenant !

Et il tourna au coin d'un couloir. Albus se ressaisit et couru vers Scorpius, qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il semblait étourdit et plus pâle soudainement, ce qui affola le jeune Potter.

- Hey Scorpius ! Tu ne flanches pas dans mes bras enh ?

- Je vais bien...

Il fit un pas en avant et faillit tomber, s'il n'avait pas été retenu par son petit ami, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne s'échoue contre la pierre froide. Il jeta un regard amusé au brun avant de quémander un petit baiser.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route vers l'infirmerie, qui n'était pas très loin. L'infirmière fut soulagée de revoir Scorpius et elle sourit face à la réaction des deux jeunes hommes qui ne désiraient pas se séparer.

- Bon, monsieur Potter, je vous permet de rester à son chevet cette nuit mais pas de bruit ! Je veux le silence total. Le lit à côté du sien sera pour vous si jamais vous souhaiter dormir, ce que je vous recommande fortement d'ailleurs.

- Merci madame Pomfresh. Ça ne dérange pas si on laisse les rideaux fermés ?

La vieille infirmière soupira avant de secouer la tête. Elle partit ensuite dans son bureau.

- Hey Scorpi... Elle nous permet de rester ensembles cette nuit... tu es content dit ?

- Certainement.

- De... Commença Albus en regardant le cinquième année. De quoi t'as parlé ton père ? Enfin... si tu veux répondre...

- Oh. Il m'a demandé pour toi et moi... Je lui ai répondu que je t'aimais et il a sourit en me disant une chose que je n'ai pas le droit de dire... Ce que je peur affirmer, c'est que c'est en rapport avec les initiales sur notre arbre...

- Le J et le D qui sont encore visibles ?

- C'est ça.

Albus entra alors dans une petite phase de concentration. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient vouloir dire ces initiales, surtout maintenant que le père de Scorpius en avait révélé la signification...

Mais il eut beau réfléchir, rien ne vint. Albus sourit quand même, pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de se mettre à rire.

- Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée...

- C'est ça que tu trouves drôle ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis certain que c'est évident et que je ne le vois même pas !

Scorpius se mit à rire également mais un tel geste lui fit mal au ventre et aussitôt il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur qui coupa net le rire du brun. Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le blond, qui se tenait le ventre d'une main. Il posa l'une des sienne par-dessus en caressant distraitement les doigts longs et fins.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je dois juste éviter de m'esclaffer... Ah, c'est une vraie plaie ces blessures ! Murmura le blond à la fin.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Scorpi... J'aurais du me douter que mon frère ferait une telle chose un jour ou l'autre... il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des menaces...

- La prochaine fois...

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Fit Albus en mettant l'accent sur le négatif de la phrase.

Scorpius sourit. Quand Albus était dans un tel état, ça lui faisait tout chaud et chaque fois il ne pouvait empêcher des frissons de passer partout dans son corps. Le brun pouvait être aussi effrayant qu'angélique parfois. Il saisit la main du brun dans la sienne et lui accorda un sourire. Aussitôt il se calma et le regarda un peu plus attentivement. Le visage du blond était redevenu normal, sans hématomes ni coupures. Il ne restait que quelques plaies à soigner sur son torse et il serait correct pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ils passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser, bien blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si leur place avait toujours été dans l'étreinte de leur petit ami. Ils s'endormirent dans une position bien plus que charmante. Albus était étendu sur le lit, Scorpius à côté, un bras du brun autour de ses épaules et sa tête enfouie au creux de son épaule. Ils avaient une couverture qui les maintenait au chaud et une pile d'oreiller derrière eux qui rendait leur position plus confortable que jamais.

Lorsque le blond pu finalement sortir de l'infirmerie, à peine deux jours plus tard, ce fut au plus grand soulagement des deux jeunes hommes qui s'empressèrent de rejoindre les quartiers de Scorpius, dans l'humidité glaciale des cachots.

James ne reviendrait pas avant au moins une semaine et demie et cela rassura le blond au plus haut point, en sachant qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de lui faire du mal. Albus apprit également que Louis et Alex étaient suspendus pour une même durée que son frère. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le su.

Albus reçu une lettre le vingt septembre, une semaine avant le retour de James à Poudlard. La lettre, qui venait de son père, le rassura tant qu'il serra dans ses bras le corps endormit de Scorpius, un peu après la lecture.

* * *

_Salut Al !_

_Est-ce que ça va ? Et Scorpius, va-t-il bien aussi ? Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de ton côté et bien malgré moi, et contre mes décisions, je sais que James va refaire du mal au jeune Malefoy, c'est pourquoi je te préviens... je ne désire pas me retrouver avec un fils à Azkaban, et connaissant James et sa haine envers les Malefoy..._

_Je ferai ce que je peux pour vous aider, ne t'en fais pas, mais le comportement de ton grand frère ne peut pas être contrôlé si je ne suis pas à Poudlard... et malheureusement, c'est impossible pour moi en ce moment... Je serai partit un mois pour la France, une mission importante au bureau._

_Si jamais quelque chose de grave arrivait, je veux que tu me contactes par hibou immédiatement... Je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir de lettres là où je serai mais la santé de ma famille... et des amis de mes enfants, est plus importante que tout._

_Oh, je sais que Draco et Scorpius se sont parlés. C'est normal, entre père et fils... mais ils ont sans doute discutés de l'arbre dans le parc._

_Si jamais tu veux en savoir plus là-dessus, tu me le demanderas dès mon retour, je pense être prêt à tout te dévoiler..._

_Au revoir_

_Ton père._

* * *

Albus serra la lettre dans le bureau de la chambre de Scorpius avant de le rejoindre dans le lit.

Savoir que son père était derrière lui, à le soutenir contre son propre fils lui faisait chaud au coeur, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait se l'imaginer. Il savait aussi que James, dès son retour à Poudlard, ferait tout pour briser Scorpius encore une fois mais cette fois-ci ils étaient prêts... Et il espérait que jamais son frère n'oserait s'attaquer à lui... même s'il détestait les Malefoy.

* * *

_/Une semaine plus tard/_

Le retour de James Potter fut assez bruyant. Tous les élèves qui avaient oublié ses dernières actions dans l'école partirent des rumeurs, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie de Scorpius. Les regards étaient souvent tournés vers lui et vers Albus, les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus présents tout autour d'eux et encore pire, les rires.

Les élèves se moquaient d'eux, comme si se faire battre jusqu'à l'inconscience était amusant.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

- James, tu ne t'approches pas de Scorpius ! Lança furieusement Albus, voyant l'aîné des Potter s'approcher un peu trop de son meilleur ami.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non, pas tant que je serai là. Il n'est pas question que tu touches à mon ami, quoi que tu en dises.

- Tu veux dire que cette petite tapette est encore ton ami ?

- Il est encore mon ami, et quoi que tu dises sur lui, rien ne nous affectera.

- En es-tu bien sur... _petit frère_ ? Pourquoi tremble-t-il alors ? Pourquoi quand je m'approche de lui ses lèvres tremblent ? Il a peur. Ta petite tapette a peur de moi... tu as beau faire le fort et l'_homme_ dans votre couple, mais quoique tu en dises, il n'en reste pas moins le faiblot de l'histoire, le petit gosse de riche, fils à papa.

- Ta gueule Jamie. Viens Scorpius, on s'en va.

Le blond ne le suivit pas. Il était figé face à James, tout son corps tremblait et la larme qui glissa sur sa joue acheva Albus, qui le prit dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille, comme une litanie sans fin.

Le blond se détendit rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler. Devant eux, James Sirius Potter se marrait, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Albus leur lança un regard de pure haine avant de quitter la Grande Salle, serrant avec assurance le corps encore tremblotant de son petit ami.

Ils parvinrent rapidement aux appartements qu'ils partageaient ensembles. Albus étendit Scorpius dans leur lit, lui caressa distraitement les cheveux tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien, veillant à ce qu'il se calme.

/.../

Bien évidemment, le retour de l'aîné Potter n'aida en rien Scorpius à se rassurer.

Chaque matin était une perpétuelle guerre entre les amants et le cruel Gryffondor. Les déjeuners dans la Grande Salle étaient ponctués de regards noirs, de sourires mauvais et de petits tours provoqués à l'intention du jeune Malefoy.

Mais Albus l'obligeait à l'ignorer, comptant les jours jusqu'au retour de son père.

/.../

Le monde n'est toutefois pas si parfait.

Il arrivait que Scorpius et Albus dussent être séparés, pour aller dans leurs cours d'arithmancie et de botanique avancée. Vouloir se rendre dans des cours avancés de Médicomagie obligeait Scorpius à s'éloigner du brun pour se rendre dans les serres, au moins une fois par semaine, si ce n'était deux.

Et ces fois-là, il redoutait à chaque instant d'être attrapé par James et sa troupe.

/.../

- Mais que fait la tapette toute seule en dehors de l'école... Qu'en dis-tu Louis ?

- J'en dis qu'elle ne devrait jamais faire une telle chose...

- Elle n'a pas peur à ce que je vois. Continua Alex.

- La nuit tombe rapidement en automne... regardez le... il tremble ! Ricana James.

Les trois Gryffondors s'approchèrent alors de Scorpius, après avoir rit quelques secondes de son tremblement qui devenait de plus en plus impressionnant.

" _Al... J'ai peur..."_ Pensa Scorpius, ayant beaucoup de misère à tenir ses livres dans ses bras.

- Tiens, Malefoy. Que fais-tu ici... _tout seul_ ? Demanda James en s'installant face à lui.

Le blond regarda James, puis l'école juste derrière lui. Les élèves étaient tous rentrés, des nuages gris s'entassant lentement au-dessus de la cours de Poudlard. S'il avait besoin d'aide, il serait sans doute prit au piège, encore une fois.

Mais il espérait toujours qu'Albus viendrait, parce qu'il était toujours là...

/.../

- Al !

Ted Lupin arriva au niveau d'Albus, un semblant d'air paniqué sur le visage.

- Salut Teddy ! Ça va ? Je me demande si Scorpius est de retour à ses appartements... il prend toujours plus de temps avec le professeur pour lui demander des trucs sans rapport avec...

- Stop. Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis qui ne m'intéresse pas, t'en fais pas. On m'a juste demandé de t'entraîner de toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie.

Le coeur du brun manqua soudainement un battement.

- P... pourquoi ? Déglutit le Serpentard.

- Oh, rien de bien grave. Chaque début d'année, on fait passer des tests aux étudiants, ça ne prend que deux minutes et on s'assure du bon fonctionnement de ton corps et du contrôle de ta magie. Tu es obligé de t'y rendre parce que ta magie est plus puissante que les autres... Et puis, pour deux petites minutes...

- Crétin. Fit le brun en tapant le professeur de métamorphose.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Merde, je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave !

- Ah ha ! C'était l'effet que je voulais faire ! Tu n'imagines pas ton visage quand je t'ai dis de te rendre d'urgence à l'infirmerie !

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle... tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de l'infirmerie, surtout quand Scorpius est tout seul... et avec James... il prépare quelque chose je suis certain.

- Allez, viens avec moi.

Albus regarda le professeur de métamorphose et se dit qu'il était définitivement trop immature pour être professeur. Ted Lupin n'avait jamais été sérieux et ce ne serait certainement pas maintenant qu'il le deviendrait.

/.../

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien !

- Bon, je te laisse. Scorpius doit être rentré maintenant... Ça fait quand même une demie heure que j'attends dans l'infirmerie... et tout ça pour me faire dire que j'ai rien...

- On n'est jamais trop certains... Bon, je file, j'ai une réunion des professeurs dans dix minutes... À demain !

- À demain !

Albus se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements, bien que ses pas fussent un peu plus rapides qu'à l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il arriva, se fut pour trouver un appartement un peu trop vite et une atmosphère un peu trop inquiétante au goût d'Albus...

/.../

_Tock Tock Tock_

Albus accouru à la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien cogner à cette heure...

- Albus. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

- Ted... S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas de blague...

- Non, là c'est sérieux. Scorpius a disparu.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note : **Ah ha... mon dieu ce que je me marre. Désolée pour ce chapitre court... il ne fait que... 3802 mots mais bon... je devais poster et l'intrigue m'empêchait d'écrire plus de mots.

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs depuis ma dernière publication. Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement !

En attendant... une petite review ? Bisous

LGS

_Réaliser tes voeux - Chapitre 3 - Page 11/11 - 3802 mots_


	4. J'aimerais réchauffer le froid Part 1

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement : **__Le James Potter de mon histoire n'est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... Vous êtes prévenus ! _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitre n'est que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un vœu pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (~5000 mots)

**ALLER SUR MA PAGE LIVEJOURNAL POUR AVOIR DES EXTRAITS DES CHAPITRES TOUJOURS PAS POSTÉS SUR . UN EXTRAIT DE HARRY POTTER ET LE SECRET DE ROGUE 2 EST DISPONIBLE.**

**ALLEZ SUR MON PROFILE, LE LIEN S'Y TROUVE !**

__________________________

**Chapitre 4.**

**J'aimerais réchauffer le froid**

**Partie 1**

**Début Octobre 2021, Poudlard**

La réaction d'Albus ne s'était pas fait attendre. Sans dire un mot de plus à Teddy, il s'était dirigé en vitesse vers son bureau de travail, avait rédigé une courte lettre à l'adresse de son père et s'était dirigé, Ted Lupin sur les talons, vers la tour Gryffondor.

Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre l'absence de trois élèves à la tour. La position importante de Ted au titre de directeur de la maison des rouges et or avait beaucoup aidé dans sa recherche.

L'absence de James, Louis et Alex rendait Albus encore plus furieux et inquiet qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce qu'il pouvait faire à Scorpius était illimité. Il ne connaissait plus son frère autant qu'il y avait quelques années, dans le temps où ils jouaient ensembles à la maison.

- Ted, tu veux bien m'aider à parler au directeur ? Je pense que c'est assez important pour que je le dérange... tu ne crois pas ?

- On n'a aucune preuve que...

- Ted, je sais très bien que James a fait quelque chose à Scorpius... il ne faut pas être bon en divination pour savoir ça. Aide-moi à le retrouver, je t'en supplie... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si...

- Il ne lui arrivera rien... je te jure qu'on va le retrouver, et rapidement.

- Je l'espère Teddy...

//...//

- Louis, Alex, arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir d'ici avant un petit moment. Veillez quand même à ce qu'il soit nourrit deux fois par jour... je n'ai pas envie de me trouver avec un cadavre sur les bras.

- D'accord.

Louis et Alex regardèrent le blond. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de la sombre pièce, ses bras maintenus dans son dos l'empêchant d'entourer ses genoux et d'apporter un minimum de chaleur à son corps.

Et comble de tout, ce sortilège de silence qui allait le rendre fou s'il ne pouvait pas crier ou parler. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues par dizaine, la peur le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle.

Jamais le fait d'être avec Albus ne l'avait autant effrayé. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il avait confiance en son meilleur ami... il ne le laisserait jamais dans un tel pétrin.

_"Aide-moi Al... je t'en supplie... retrouve-moi"_

Mais l'inconscience lui fit oublier tout, le baignant dans un sommeil douloureux.

//...//

Le directeur accepta de le rencontrer immédiatement. Ted Lupin, lui et Albus se tenaient donc dans le bureau, discutant des possibles endroits où James pouvait bien se cacher. Albus, qui avait eut accès à la carte du maraudeur, ne trouvait pas Scorpius dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Mais la reconstruction de Poudlard après la guerre avait compliqué bien des choses et l'ancienne carte de 1970 ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien, les murs étant tous déplacés...

Et des noms se retrouvaient sur la carte alors que personne ne les portait. Il avait donc enfermé cette carte au fond d'un tiroir, se refusant à l'utiliser.

- Et vous croyez qu'ils pourraient être encore à Poudlard ? Demanda le directeur au professeur

- James ne se tapirait pas au fond du monde pour cacher le jeune Malefoy. Je pense qu'il pourrait être encore à Poudlard ou tout près. Mais pas loin.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que lui et ses amis ont leur permis de transplanage. Ils peuvent se rendre où ils veulent.

- Peut-être vont-ils nous envoyer une lettre ? Une demande à l'intention d'Albus sans doute...

- Je ne penserais pas... fit Albus avec un sourire triste. Mon frère veux que j'oublie Scorpius et il serait prêt à le garder autant de temps qu'il le faut pour ne pas que je sois avec lui.

- Monsieur Potter... jamais James ne ferait...

- Il le ferait. C'est son genre de manigancer comme ça.

Réfléchissons correctement… James connaît les moindres recoins de Poudlard… peut-être… il faudrait regarder dans l'ancienne chambre des secrets, toujours intacte… ou bien je serais porté à regarder le deuxième étage de l'aile ouest. James a aimé l'histoire de votre père et ces endroits ont une bonne signification pour lui.

Lucas Roktod regarda par la fenêtre, d'où l'on pouvait voir le saule cogneur. Il s'abstint toutefois de faire part au jeune Potter de l'autre alternative, bien qu'il y ait de très bonnes chances qu'ils soient, tous les quatre, dans la maison hantée de pré-au-lard.

- Ted, veuillez accompagner le jeune Albus Severus où que ce soit. Nous n'aurions pas envie qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- Oui professeur.

- Je veux que vous me donniez des nouvelles aussitôt que les endroits seront vérifiés.

Le jeune métamorphomage acquiesça avant de suivre Albus Severus.

//…//

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient là… avoua Albus après qu'ils aient quittés, depuis de longues minutes, le bureau du directeur.

- Moi non plus. À vrai dire, la chambre des secrets est condamnée depuis près de dix ans et le deuxième étage ne cache rien, enfin, plus depuis la destruction de l'école. D'après moi, le directeur veut nous éloigner du vrai endroit où se cache Scorpius.

- As-tu une _idée_ de où il pourrait être Ted ? Sans rien me cacher, je t'en supplie. Ça me tue de savoir Scorpius dans une mauvaise situation… Et James… Comment a-t-il pu si mal tourner ?

Ted regarda devant lui. Il ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'il avait gardé James, il y a de longues années de cela, il s'était avéré que le premier fils Potter était très gentil, surtout très imaginatif. Rien ne laissait présager un tel comportement et cela inquiétait le professeur, parce qu'un tel changement de comportement cachait quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'une simple homophobie ou qu'une aversion envers les Malefoy qui, depuis la guerre, n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il songea aux endroits où pourrait être le jeune blond mais rien ne lui vint. Après un rapide rapport (inventé) au directeur, Ted fut renvoyé à ses quartiers, de même qu'Albus, qui se rendit à la chambre du blond.

Le lit double lui sembla trop grand lorsqu'il se coucha sous les draps et la noirceur ambiante trop sombre. Il avait peur.

Il prit l'un des oreillers de son compagnon et le serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour humer l'odeur délicieuse du parfum de Scorpius. Ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine d'heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés et déjà il lui manquait, plus que jamais.

Il s'endormit les larmes aux yeux. Il avait hâte que son père réponde à sa lettre.

//…//

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures après être tombé inconscient. En fait, le soleil se levait graduellement. Il pouvait le voir entre les planches qui recouvraient la grande fenêtre de la chambre miteuse dans laquelle il était séquestré.

Ses bras avaient été détachés et c'est avec une légère douleur qu'il caressa ses poignets rougis par les cordes.

Devant lui se trouvait un repas des plus simples, composés de deux rôties, d'une pomme et d'un jus de citrouille.

Au moins il était nourrit, bien que le froid le faisait grelotter. Il mangea lentement, profitant de son premier repas de la journée comme s'il était le dernier.

La pièce fut soudainement sombre et il entendit la pluie tomber. Aussitôt il se plaqua dans un coin, serra ses bras autour de ses genoux et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes. Il détestait les orages et de ne pas avoir Albus avec lui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Vous croyez que ça va prendre combien de temps avant que mon frère ne nous retrouve ?

- Je dirais… deux jours, peut-être trois ou quatre mais certainement pas plus. Eh James, tu n'as pas peur que ton père ne se mêle de l'histoire ?

Scorpius entendit le brun rire derrière la porte avant de répondre, un air mauvais dans sa voix :

- De toute façon, que peut-il faire contre moi ? Je ne suis pas majeur et donc, il est impossible de me faire enfermer à Azkaban, de plus, jamais il ne voudra m'enfermer là… Au pire, il m'enfermera à la maison, avec ma mère.

- James. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant sur lui ? Tu n'aimes pas ton frère ou quoi ?

Il y eut un long silence que Scorpius devina remplit de regards noirs.

- _J'aimais_ mon frère, avant qu'il ne s'allie à ce Malefoy. J'ai toujours détesté cette famille et ce n'est pas ce petit bâtard de blondinet qui va me faire changer d'avis, qu'il _baise_ avec Albus ou non. J'ai seulement envie de protéger mon frère contre lui. Malefoy ne mérite pas un être aussi parfait qu'Albus et puis…

Scorpius n'entendit pas la suite, le reste de la phrase ayant été chuchoté. Ses bras, autour de ses jambes, se resserrèrent davantage.

Non, il ne méritait même pas un être si bon, si beau et si parfait tel qu'Albus.

//…//

Le silence dans la grande chambre privée de Scorpius donna des frissons au brun lorsqu'il sortit des draps. Où que soit le blond, il n'avait sans doute pas aussi bien dormit que lui… enfin, dans le sens où lui avait dormit dans un lit.

Sinon, sa nuit avait été horrible. Les draps lui semblaient éternellement froid et le matelas si dur sous son corps, sans les bras de Scorpius qui l'enserrait. Ou sans les siens autour de son corps.

Il se doucha et sortit rapidement de ces appartements froids pour gagner la Grande Salle, où presque tout le monde était en train de manger. Il prit place à côté de sa cousine, Rose Weasley, et fit de son mieux pour manger un peu.

Il n'avait pas faim et il n'aurait sans doute pas envie de manger tant que Scorpius ne serait pas avec lui.

Le directeur semblait en pleine conversation avec Ted Lupin à la table des professeurs, chose qu'Albus ne manqua pas. Ted le regarda une seconde et il tenta de faire passer par ce regard un message clair ; ils devaient se parler, après les cours.

Tous les élèves quittèrent progressivement la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur premier cours. Le jeune Potter fit de même, après avoir jeté un regard aux autres professeurs, qui semblaient plus concernés par leurs cours que par la disparition, plutôt _l'enlèvement_, d'un des élèves.

Le premier cours de Potion fut ennuyant, autant que les trois autres. Divination, Soins aux créatures magiques et Sortilèges ne firent que passer encore plus lentement en attendant sa conversation avec le professeur de métamorphose.

//…//

Ils se rencontrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, où le professeur Roktod avait un message important à leur faire part.

Albus sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son père une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Harry Potter était assit dans un fauteuil bien visible et semblait en pleine conversation avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Hey, Al… que se passe-t-il ?

- Papa… James a enlevé… Scorpius…

Harry regarda son fils dans les yeux. Les grands yeux verts du plus jeune étaient remplis de larmes et Harry comprit, mieux que jamais, à quel point le jeune Malefoy comptait pour lui, peut-être autant que l'avait été Draco à ses yeux.

- Et qui te dis que c'est le cas.

- James et ses amis ont disparus depuis hier, comme Albus. Tu sais comment il le déteste papa, ça ne peut être que lui.

- Et même si c'était le cas, Al… que veux-tu que je fasse pour le punir ? Je ne peux rien faire contre lui excepté le faire sortir de l'école quelques temps.

Albus baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre James puisqu'il n'était pas assez vieux pour être punit correctement. Le directeur et Ted, qui avaient attendus à l'entrée avant de prendre place dans leur fauteuil, regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'en ai marre qu'il fasse du mal à Scorpius papa… tu dois faire quelque chose contre lui parce que sinon, je ne réponds de rien. Je ne me retiendrai pas la prochaine fois qu'il touchera à mon blond et je pourrais faire vraiment mal.

- Je sais Al. Je t'en crois parfaitement capable, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais fait la même chose que toi il y a des années de cela.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ça enh ?

- Bien sûr, tout à l'heure si tu veux.

Lucas continua de regarder les deux Potter quelques secondes avant d'interrompre leur conversation. Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui, dans l'attente qu'il ne continue.

- J'aurais peut-être une petite idée d'où pourraient se trouver James et Scorpius… mais nous ne pourrons nous y rendre que demain dans la journée. L'endroit est trop dangereux la nuit pour que nous prenions le risque de nous y rendre maintenant.

Albus, qui allait parler, fut coupé par son père. Harry posa sa main sur son bras avec une petite pression signifiant clairement qu'il ne devait pas interrompre le directeur.

- Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'y rendes Albus.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu retenir son fils de parler.

- Et pourquoi _je_ ne pourrais pas m'y rendre !? Grogna-t-il, plus fort que la normale.

- Parce que Scorpius pourrait se trouver dans n'importe quel état et il ne faudrait pas que James se retrouve en face de vous, auquel cas je sais très bien qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de grave. Alors demain matin, moi et votre père allons nous rendre à cet endroit et ramener le jeune Malefoy.

- Je veux aller le sauver ! Scorpius n'attends que moi pour l'aider… il ne demande que moi… il en a toujours été ainsi…

Le directeur allait dire quelque chose lorsque Draco Malefoy entra dans le bureau, visiblement hors de lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec ton putain de fils Potter ! Cracha-t-il.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour faire face au blond, visiblement hors de lui. Il venait sans doute de transplaner puisque ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et son angoisse semblait avoir raison de lui puisque ses vêtements étaient tous froissés.

- Lucas, y aurait-il un endroit où moi et Draco pourrions discuter sans être dérangés ?

- Et bien, je pourrais vous proposer mes appartements, ils sont toujours insonorisés… aucune chance de vous faire entendre là-bas.

- Parfait.

Le directeur emmena Harry et Draco dans ses appartements, dans une salle adjacente au bureau directorial. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et revint en face d'Albus et de Ted Lupin, où ils tentèrent de convaincre Albus de ne pas faire de bêtises.

//…//

- Draco, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

- Potter, ton fils… il fait du mal au mien ! Mon seul et unique fils !

- Je suis désolé Draco… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi… je croyais que James avait comprit…

Draco s'assit sur une chaise pas trop loin. Il semblait abattu. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, qu'il passa dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne s'accroupisse face au blond et qu'il pose sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Qu'as-tu raconté à James lorsqu'il était jeune Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui a si mal tourné pour qu'il déteste autant ma famille ? Est-ce que je vous aurais fait du mal quelconque depuis la guerre ? Harry, je t'en prie, éclaire-moi parce que je suis au bord de la folie.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit contre toi, ni contre ta famille. Draco, tu sais ce que je pense de toi et des tiens… j'ai toujours été clair là-dessus. Après la guerre surtout. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que le comportement de James est à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu si… cruel, si méchant. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une transformation draconienne ici… et je ne peux rien faire contre lui…

Le père Malefoy regarda Harry dans les yeux, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

La position dans laquelle ils étaient aurait parfaitement pu porter à confusion. Draco était assit, les mains dans les cheveux. Harry était en face de lui, à genoux, passant une main dans ces mêmes cheveux blonds. Et tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux.

- Draco, je veux que tu viennes ici. Fit le brun en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Le blond le regarda d'abord comme si une seconde tête lui était poussée. Puis il acquiesça et se laissa glisser face au brun, à genoux lui aussi. Il se laissa faire, comme une poupée. Harry l'enlaça et obligea presque le blond à enfouir sa tête contre son épaule.

- Dray… je déteste te voir ainsi. Rien n'arrivera à ton fils, c'est une promesse. Je te l'ai faite il y a seize ans de cela et elle tient toujours… jamais, tant que je serai en vie, ton fils ne sera en danger. Et puis, Albus semble avoir fait la même promesse. Tout ira bien.

- Astoria est morte Harry… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Scorpius ne le sait même pas… je ne sais pas comment je vais l'annoncer…

- Chut. Commence par te laisser aller… n'aie pas peur Draco, je t'ai vu pleurer tant de fois.

Et Draco perdit le contrôle de ses émotions. Il pleura de longues minutes, ses larmes mouillant le chandail du brun. Harry, tout au long, n'avait cessé de caresser ses cheveux tout en le maintenant contre lui. Jamais le brun n'avait été si attentionné envers lui ces dernières années et ils regrettaient tous les deux de n'avoir rien dit, il y avait vingt ans, lorsqu'ils s'aimaient plus que permis.

//…//

Albus s'était finalement décidé à aller se coucher, sans même essayer de retrouver Scorpius. Ça le tuait de ne pas aller chercher le blond lui-même mais il semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire alors il avait écouté le directeur et son professeur. Il attendait toutefois Harry, son père, parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les appartements de Lucas pour que Draco revienne avec des yeux rouges.

Mais surtout, pourquoi son père avait un air si béat lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de là.

- Allez, montre-moi les appartements de ton compagnon Al.

- Viens avec moi.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'aux cachots, avant d'entrer dans les immenses appartements de préfet du blond. Harry regarda la chambre, lui rappelant vaguement celle de Draco au temps où la guerre faisait rage.

- Albus, je ne sais pas si ça va te faire un choc, ou si tu vas m'engueuler, mais ce que je vais t'annoncer est très important et sera sans doute important pour la suite des évènements.

- Va-y… de toute manière, je veux que le temps jusqu'à demain matin passe si rapidement que je ne le verrais même pas… J'ai envie de serrer Scorpius dans mes bras.

Harry fit assoir son fils dans un des fauteuils du « salon » et il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Moi et Draco… enfin… on a eut une relation sérieuse il y a vingt ans de cela, alors que je venais tout juste de me marier avec ta mère… Nous avions vingt et un ans…

Albus regarda son père, les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle nouvelle. Son père… en fait, ils étaient pareils… Tous les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Scorpius ressemblait à son père également.

Harry et Draco étaient également Albus et Scorpius… En plus jeunes.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé en fait. Tu sais comment nous étions moi et Draco, tu sais que nous nous détestions et aucun de nous deux ne s'est gêné pour le faire savoir à l'autre. Seulement voilà, un jour nos bavures se sont transformées en caresses… et nos poings en baisers…

- Et tout à l'heure…

Harry sourit, passant une main sur sa nuque.

- Et bien, fistons… Je n'ai rien fait avec lui dans ces appartements. Il est seulement très inquiet pour Scorpius et c'est parfaitement compréhensible… il est son fils unique et depuis la mort de sa femme, Scorpius est son monde… alors je l'ai consolé.

- Je vois. Et vous vous êtes serrés durant près d'une demi-heure c'est ça ? Papa, tu peux au moins me dire la vérité là-dessus… ça restera entre toi et moi, maman n'a pas à savoir une telle chose.

Le problème ce n'était pas vraiment ça, se dit Harry. Dire une telle vérité à voix haute c'était comme se condamner, comme approuver une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement qu'elle existe.

Alors Harry soupira en regardant son fils. Non ils n'avaient pas fait _que_ ça durant une demi-heure… Et il avait honte parce qu'il aimait Ginny de tout son cœur… Mais Draco avait définitivement une place en lui et jamais celle-ci ne disparaitrait, quoi que Draco fasse.

- Nous nous sommes embrassés.

- Je le savais ! Mais… papa… les lettres sur l'arbre ? Il est gravé six lettres mais moi et Scorpius n'arrivons pas à trouver leur signification…

- J et D ? En fait, c'est _Harry_ J_ames Potter / _D_raco Lucius Malefoy._ C'est la seule et unique preuve écrite que moi et Draco nous nous sommes aimés.

- Oh…

Albus sembla songeur quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retourne son regard vers Harry Potter, visiblement nerveux à l'idée que son fils soit maintenant dans le secret.

- Papa, demain, tu me ramèneras Scorpius saint et sauf n'est ce pas ?

- James n'est pas si mauvais Al… il n'aura pas fait de mal à Scorpius, j'en suis sûr. Je pense que son seul but en l'enlevant, c'était de te faire comprendre qu'il veut vraiment que tu l'oublies… Mais je ne suis pas pour cette manœuvre, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis d'ailleurs plus qu'heureux que tu vives ce que je n'aurai jamais pu vivre au grand jour. Toi et Scorpius, vous vous aimez, comme moi et Draco… sauf que vous deux, c'est fait pour rester, vous pouvez vous montrer au grand jour… et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'interposerai entre vous deux, quoi que maman en dise… Fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au plus jeune.

- Merci papa.

- Je dois quitter, j'ai encore des choses à faire avec mon filleul avant de me coucher… Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Albus se coucha dans le grand lit du blond et s'endormit rapidement, contrairement à la veille, où son sommeil s'était fait beaucoup plus difficile.

Demain, Scorpius serait de nouveau entre ses bras.

//…//

* * *

**NOTE DE LOVEGAARAOFTHESAND**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? En fait… de cette partie de chapitre ? Le plan de la seconde partie est déjà écrit et donc, je suis confiante quant à la suite… je pense que tout devrait bien aller.**

**Donnez-moi votre opinion au travers des reviews ! Sans faire de chantage, plus j'ai de commentaires, positifs et négatifs, plus l'histoire que je vais écrire va être bien et bien écrite. Parce que les critiques, c'est ce qui forge une bonne histoire !**

**Bisous**

**LGS**

_Les lettres, 8 Février, Page 11/11, 4 648 Mots._


	5. J'aimerais réchauffer le froid Part 2

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement : **__Le James Potter de mon histoire n'est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... Vous êtes prévenus ! _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitre n'est que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un vœu pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (~5000 mots)

VISITEZ MON LIVE JOURNAL ! 

BYTCHIE-ANGEL. LIVEJOURNAL. COM (SANS LES ESPACES)

DES EXCLUSIVITÉS, DES EXTRAITS, DIRECTEMENT SUR MON JOURNAL !

__________________________

**Chapitre 5.**

**J'aimerais réchauffer le froid **

**Partie 2**

**Presque Mi-octobre 2021, Poudlard**

Le directeur, Lucas Roktod, regarda l'immensité du saule cogneur. Un seul coup de ces branches et aussitôt il y avait un risque de se faire sérieusement blesser. Harry soupira. Il avait tant de fois emprunté ce passage pour se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante qu'il avait pratiquement apprivoisé l'arbre. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire comme les maraudeurs autrefois, c'est-à-dire se transformer en animagus, pour passer. Il n'eut qu'à se recroqueviller légèrement, éviter deux branches qui avaient presque atteins ses côtés et appuya sur le nœud qui ouvrit le passage.

Alors le directeur de Poudlard et le professeur de métamorphose entrèrent dans l'étroit passage sous l'arbre, en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le premier fils Potter.

Il aura fallu aux trois hommes près de dix minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent la maison en ruines. Celle-ci rappela de bien mauvais souvenirs à Harry Potter, qui se souvint de la mort de Severus Rogue, tué par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Il tenta de faire fit de ses flash back et progressa dans la demeure. Ils se séparèrent finalement, la maison étant quand même trop grande.

Le plancher craquait sous leurs pieds, les murs semblaient proches de s'effondrer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Et quelques rats courraient se tapir dans les coins, effrayés par les nouveaux visiteurs.

Harry sourit. Au moins Peter Pettigrew était mort, il n'avait donc pas à craindre de le trouver sur son chemin, au milieu d'une petite formation de vermine. Il redressa la tête.

La colère du brun revint en force lorsqu'il vit James et ses deux amis, assis dans l'espèce de salon qui lui avait servit de refuge suite à la guerre.

- James Potter !

Au tout départ, ça avait fait bizarre d'appeler ainsi le nom d'une personne qu'Harry savait morte. Il sourit quand même mentalement. James, son fils, et James son père, avaient un comportement presque semblables. Ils faisaient tous les deux des tours méchants aux autres, accompagnés de deux amis. Mais en ce moment, son fils ne ressemblait pas du tout au grand père.

Il détenait quand même prisonnier, et contre son gré, le fils de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours. Homme qui était présentement détruit par ce même enlèvement.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lança, un peu apeuré, le brun.

- Je me le demande bien… N'aurais tu pas des excuses à me faire ?

- Pourquoi des excuses ? Pour avoir emmené ce petit minable ici ?

- Pour m'avoir de _nouveau_ désobéit. Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu que tu n'avais pas à faire de mal à Scorpius, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Tu auras dix sept ans dans pas longtemps James, et j'espère que tu sais que de telles agressions envers un autre sorcier, en plus de l'avoir enlevé, pourrait te mener à Azkaban très rapidement. Et je ne me mettrai pas en travers du chemin de la justice pour toi. Si tu continues à ainsi maltraiter Scorpius, je me ferai un plaisir de t'escorter jusque là bas.

Le regard du plus jeune sembla soudainement se brouiller. Il reprit ses esprits, serra les poings et regarda directement dans les yeux son père tout en s'approchant lentement.

- Tu n'oserais jamais mettre un de tes enfants là-bas, _papa_.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. J'ai éliminé tant de mauvais sorciers depuis ma sixième année à Poudlard… je sais comment ils peuvent devenir, je sais comment tout ça commence, et je ne désire pas avoir à te combattre sur un champ de bataille James. Tu vas cesser de faire du mal à Scorpius sinon…

- Sinon quoi ! Coupa le fils. Sinon tu vas me mettre à Azkaban et retrouver ta pute de Malefoy c'est ça ! Tu vas m'éliminer, me placer quelques années dans ce trou à rats de prison et puis tu vas aller baiser avec cette putain de Draco Malefoy !

Le silence dans la pièce suite à cette tirade fut rapidement coupé par le bruit d'un coup de poing, suivit d'une chute au sol. Harry Potter, maintenant, débordait de magie et était visiblement prêt à attaquer, que ce soit son fils ou non qui soit face à lui.

En ce moment, pour lui, James se trouvait au même niveau qu'un mangemort. Et d'insulter Draco Malefoy, pour lui, était une des pires insultes qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Alors il ne se gêna pas pour garder son fils sous le joug de sa baguette. James commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Jamais Harry Potter n'avait levé sa baguette sur une personne de son entourage, encore moins sur sa famille. Et le visage de son père, en cet instant, était déformé par la rage.

Cette simple vision aurait donné envie au plus jeune de se fondre dans le plancher, de faire ses excuses à son père avec l'envie _sérieuse_ d'arrêter de faire du mal à Scorpius… mais il tenait à dire ce qu'il pensait de ça et la rage de son père ne ferait rien pour le provoquer. Il avait un orgueil d'enfer et les vérités dites il y avait plus de dix ans étaient encore trop proches dans son esprit pour qu'il les ignore.

Il se redressa alors face à son père, face à la fureur d'Harry Potter, et ouvrit la bouche.

//…//

Lucas Roktod regardait la maison avec un léger air dégouté. Il se souvint que du temps où il faisait partie du magenmagot, il avait eut comme projet de détruire cette maison pour construire autre chose, de bien plus utile. Et il maintenait son point de vue de ce côté-là, sauf que maintenant, il était impossible pour lui de réaliser un tel projet.

Alors il était obligé de chercher, maintenant, un groupe d'enfants.

Ted Lupin regarda le directeur. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé… plusieurs autres professeurs auraient été parfaits pour la chose mais ils avaient choisis Lucas alors il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soustraire à une telle décision.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans les corridors de cette maison en ruines avant de trouver une porte close. La pièce était presque intacte, ce qui surprit les deux hommes.

Ils poussèrent la porte mais elle était fermée, chose à laquelle ils purent remédier par un simple alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Ils virent un spectacle bien triste.

Scorpius était assit dans un coin de la pièce, les bras bien serrés autour du corps. Sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, presque transparente. Ses vêtements étaient très légers pour une nuit froide d'octobre. Ils invoquèrent immédiatement deux couvertures et enfouirent le jeune Malefoy à l'intérieur pour lui redonner une bonne dose de chaleur.

Aussitôt le blond se redressa. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées. Il tremblait et ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau.

- Professeurs.

- Scorpius… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pas vraiment non…

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

- Non… ils m'ont juste laissé ici… ils m'ont donné deux fois par jour de la nourriture et de quoi à boire.

- Nous sommes désolés pour ça Scorpius.

- Non. C'est beau. Ça m'a fait réaliser quelques petites choses.

Scorpius semblait alors hésitant quant à ses prochaines révélations. Il resserra les couvertures autour de lui, regarda le sol de longues minutes tout en triturant le bout de ses pantalons. Ses cheveux étaient sals. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était enfermé ici et pourtant, on aurait presque dit que ça faisait deux semaines… ce qui était assez étonnant.

- Professeur Roktod… j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible que vous me donniez une autre chambre à Poudlard, je ne veux plus de mes appartements aux cachots.

Ted sursauta. La décision de Scorpius était sienne après tout mais ce changement de chambre ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il voulait quitter, ou au moins prendre un break, avec Albus.

Et il savait très bien, pour avoir passé de longues années aux côtés du jeune Potter, que ça pourrait lui faire très mal, voire presque le détruire.

- Scorpius…

- Et j'aimerais avoir ma chambre très loin de l'ancienne.

- Pourquoi cette décision ? Demanda le directeur.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses, et j'ai besoin de le faire seul.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux pour toi… j'ai bien une chambre de libre près de la tour des Gryffondors, si tu veux la prendre en arrivant… les elfes iront la nettoyer et l'installer pour qu'elle soit vivable.

- C'est parfait, merci.

Le directeur aida le jeune blond à se redresser et ils sortirent de la pièce où avait été enfermé l'étudiant.

Lucas et Ted rejoignirent rapidement Harry Potter, qui se tenait, figé, face à son fils. Sa baguette était abaissée et sur son visage était empreinte une expression de stupéfaction, comme s'il venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

- Parrain… on doit y aller… nous avons retrouvé Scorpius.

- Je… je viens immédiatement… allez y.

Le directeur appela les deux amis de James et tous les cinq se rendirent dans le bureau de Lucas à Poudlard.

Harry regarda son fils encore quelques secondes.

- Je suis très déçu James. Ne me parle plus tant que tu n'auras pas quelque chose de mieux à me dire que ça. Quand tu seras plus tolérant, alors peut-être redeviendras-tu mon fils. Jusque là, tu seras puni, et je trouverai quelque chose de bien plus disciplinaire que deux semaines de suspension de l'école.

Harry tourna les talons.

- Tu te diriges immédiatement vers le bureau du directeur. Et si tu ne donnes pas des excuses sérieuses à Scorpius, tu retournes immédiatement voir ta mère. Je vais lui expliquer ce que tu as fait, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne passeras pas de très bons moments.

Et le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète quitta la cabane hurlante. Le jeune Scorpius, dans un tel état d'impuissance, lui avait rappelé Draco à une époque et il avait plus qu'envie de le retrouver, au moins pour le rassurer.

//…//

Scorpius fut emménagé dans sa chambre aussitôt rendus à Poudlard. Draco, qui était déjà arrivé depuis quelques minutes, l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait paru si faible face à tant de sorciers mais son fils avait été en danger et il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une telle chose.

Après une discussion houleuse entre les professeurs et les trois élèves fautifs, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient immédiatement chez eux, avec l'impossibilité de revenir sur les terrains de l'école pour la fin de leurs études. Ils devraient se rendre au Ministère pour passer leurs ASPIC s'ils voulaient terminer leurs études.

Harry serra la main du directeur avant de suivre Ted Lupin. Tous deux se rendirent dans la chambre d'Albus. Ils attendirent alors que le jeune Potter ait terminé ses cours pour lui annoncer bien des nouvelles.

//…//

La journée semblait passer à une vitesse incroyablement lente pour Albus Severus Potter. Les cours étaient tous ennuyants et il n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupé par l'état du blond. Il se demandait sans cesse s'il allait bien, s'il était blessé, s'il était nourrit, bref, si James avait eut une parcelle d'humanité.

Son dernier cours de potion n'eut à peine le temps de terminer qu'il se mit à courir vers sa chambre, enfin, vers leurs appartements.

Ce qu'il y trouva le déçu un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir son père et son cousin assis dans le salon… et cette découverte lui embrouilla la vue de larmes.

- Papa… que se passe-t-il ?

- Albus, vient t'assoir avec nous… il y a quelques petites choses que nous avons besoin de te dire.

Albus laissa quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il craignait le pire en cet instant et l'air grave de son père n'aidait en rien. Il s'installa rapidement dans un fauteuil, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait avec son petit ami.

- Nous avons d'abord deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise, à t'annoncer. Commença Ted. D'abord, la bonne. Scorpius va relativement bien. James l'a nourrit mais ne l'a pas gardé dans un endroit chaud. Du coup, il a attrapé un petit virus mais rien de dangereux, ne t'en fais pas.

- La mauvaise… ? Demanda alors le brun, très inquiet. Si l'état de Scorpius n'était pas la mauvaise nouvelle, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être.

Harry regarda son fils dans les yeux. Albus avait déjà quelques larmes aux yeux et cela lui déchira le cœur. Il en avait assez d'avoir mal et les dernières paroles de James lui revinrent aussitôt en tête.

**Flash Back**

James était debout devant son père, le fixant dans les yeux. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler.

- Maman ne mérite pas un homme comme toi. Elle mérite bien mieux qu'un pédé dans ton genre ! Si tu voulais tant que ça sortir avec ton bâtard de Malefoy, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec lui il y a vingt ans et ne pas infliger à ta femme et à tes enfants une telle épreuve. Si tu serais resté avec lui, jamais nous ne serions nés et s'aurait été mieux comme ça. Pour moi, tu n'es rien. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être mon père.

Harry ne pu rien dire face à ça. La cruauté de James le fit grimacer. Son fils, si gentil autrefois, était devenu un sorcier mauvais et il n'aurait aucune pitié pour sa sentence.

Ce fut ainsi que Lucas et Ted le trouvèrent. Dans un état de colère si forte qu'il en était figé.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Harry regarda Albus. Il n'était pas certain s'il voulait transférer sa douleur à son fils, celui en qui il avait le plus d'espoir, celui qui comptait le plus pour lui maintenant. Son unique fils.

//…//

- Papa… je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait.

Draco s'assit sur le lit dans lequel Scorpius se trouvait. Les couvertures étaient repliées par-dessus lui. Draco Malefoy regarda son fils dans ses yeux avant de le border correctement. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et le serra dans ses bras, enfin, du mieux qu'il pu.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux Scorpius… j'ai tant de choses à te dire moi aussi…

- Je… le temps que j'ai été enfermé là-bas, j'ai pensé à bien des choses… notamment au fait qu'Albus ne méritait pas un sorcier comme moi. Il est si bon, il est si gentil et moi… On me déteste, je fais une mauvaise image pour lui et son frère… ils ont perdu la relation qu'ils avaient auparavant. Albus me l'a déjà dit… il m'a dit qu'avant ils s'entendaient très bien… avant notre première année ici, avant que je ne le rencontre en fait. Et ça me fait mal de dire une telle chose mais je ne veux plus le voir, je ne veux plus lui infliger ma présence… je me sens si mal… je suis si impur, si mauvais…

Draco regarda son fils avec un air effrayé sur le visage. Ce que venait de dire le plus jeune lui était renvoyé immédiatement au visage. Parce qu'il avait ressentit la même chose des années auparavant et qu'il le pensait toujours. Mais il était très clair que Scorpius était l'être qu'Albus Severus désirait le plus.

- Scorpius, es-tu certain de ce que tu dis ? Je ne t'ai vu que deux fois avec Albus et je peux t'assurer que les deux fois, le regard que portait Al était un regard remplit d'amour. Jamais je n'ai vu un tel regard dans les yeux d'un Potter… jamais. Fit-il avec tristesse.

- Papa… aurais-tu des choses à me dire ?

- Scorpius… en fait, je ne sais trop… mais avant-hier, j'ai fais des choses avec Harry…

- Oh. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas papa.

Draco prit soudainement un air grave. La plus mauvaises des nouvelles allaient sans doute faire très mal au blond.

- Scorpius… ta mère… elle est morte avant-hier…

Le regard du plus jeune se figea alors. Ils s'attendait à la mort d'Astoria dans les années à venir, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée mais si tôt… Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tout naturellement.

- Scorpius… si tu veux pleurer… ne t'empêche jamais de le faire d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ce que ton grand père aurait dit mais moi je te le jure, ça fait du bien.

- Maman…

Scorpius se mit à pleurer dans le cou de son père, qui s'était de nouveau penché pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tous deux pleurèrent de longues minutes avant de se regarder en souriant. Tous les deux se ressemblaient tellement que s'en était effrayant…

- Papa… dit-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Laisse-toi quelques jours, prend du recul et demande toi si tu veux vraiment être avec Albus. Je connais les Potter, tu le sais bien, je t'en ai parlé la première fois, dans le corridor (1)…

- Je ne sais pas.

Mais je peux t'assurer que, quoi que soit ta décision, un Potter est décidément loyal. Lorsqu'il aime, il s'assure de protéger son compagnon, il est toujours attentionné et je ne serais presque pas surprit si, après l'école, votre relation se poursuit jusqu'à aller bien plus loin… Pense à ça Scorpius. Souhaiterais-tu vivre avec Albus jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux ?

Draco regarda par la fenêtre, pas très loin du lit. Sans quitter la fenêtre, il dit :

- Parce que moi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. J'aurais aimé me réveiller chaque matin et regarder Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. J'aurais aimé qu'on puisse se promener dans la rue tout en se tenant la main… j'aurais tellement aimé une telle vie…

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Draco. Bien sûr il avait la chance de revenir avec Harry mais il avait une famille. Draco avait Scorpius et Harry avait Ginny, James, Lily et Albus…

Tous les deux avaient une vie… et il ne souhaitait pas, non plus, s'incruster dans la vie toute bien construite des Potter.

- Repose-toi Scorpius, je reviendrai te voir demain matin d'accord ? Je te permets de manquer la journée de cours de demain. Tu as besoin de te reposer et de penser à tout ça.

- Merci papa.

- C'est normal Scorpius.

//…//

Harry se décida finalement à annoncer sa mauvaise nouvelle. Bien sûr que ça allait faire du mal à Albus… non il ne souhaitait pas une telle douleur à son fils… mais il devait le lui dire, parce qu'il détestait les mensonges, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Albus. Scorpius est présentement dans l'école, dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il a demandé cette chambre pour ne pas avoir à te rencontrer… il désire prendre un break dans votre relation. Je ne te dis pas pourquoi. Vous aurez à vous parler quand viendra le moment.

- Scorpius…

Le regard du brun était figé sur les mains de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était impossible, Scorpius ne pouvait pas être partit.

Il regarda vers leur table de nuit et son cœur s'arrêta. Il s'élança vers la penderie où il ne vit plus rien, excepté ses propres vêtements.

La vérité lui sauta alors en plein visage et son cœur s'arrêta. Scorpius était vraiment partit.

Et ça lui faisait très mal.

//…//

_À suivre…_

//…//

(1) : La discussion se retrouve dans le chapitre 3, c'est entre Draco et Scorpius.

**Note de LGS **

Alors ce chapitre ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Laissez-moi tout plein de review pour m'encourager… s'il vous plait.

Le plan de la suite est déjà écrit mais comme je vous le rappelle, des extraits son disponibles sur mon live journal : bytchie-angel. Livejournal. Com

(Sans les majuscules et sans les espaces)

Bisous

LGS

_Réaliser tes vœux, Chapitre 5, Partie 2, 14 février, Page 10/10, 3460 Mots_


	6. J'aimerais ravoir mon coeur Part 1

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement : **__Le James Potter de mon histoire n'est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... Vous êtes prévenus ! _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitre n'est que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un vœu pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (~5000 mots)

__________________________

**Chapitre 6.**

**J'aimerais ravoir mon coeur.**

**Partie 1.**

**Début Novembre 2021, Poudlard.**

Albus se réveilla ce matin-là avec la ferme intention de retrouver son ancien ami. Il y avait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Albus n'avait pas manqué d'efforts par contre, il faisait tout pour croiser le Serpentard, n'importe quand.

Mais même lorsqu'ils avaient des cours communs, Scorpius entrait à la dernière minute et sortait aussitôt que c'était possible. Du coup, il était impossible pour le brun de simplement capter son regard, puisque le blond se retrouvait toujours assit en avant, à la première place.

Mais aujourd'hui, Teddy s'était décidé à l'aider, et il fut heureux que son cousin l'aide pour une telle chose.

Alors que le cours de métamorphose allait finir, le professeur Lupin regarda les élèves travailler et alla rejoindre le jeune Malefoy pour lui parler.

- Scorpius, est-ce que ce serait possible pour toi de rester après le cours, j'aurais besoin de te parler de tes travaux.

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux en grand, doutant du professeur. Il savait très bien que Ted et Albus étaient tous les deux de mèche contre lui et il avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment discuter de ses travaux… Mais si le professeur avait à lui parler, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

- Oui, pas de problème professeur.

- Merci.

Albus sourit. Il avait vu, depuis le fond de la classe, Ted parler à son ami. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il lui avait dit, chose qui le fit stresser, avant même de le rendre heureux.

Et si Scorpius ne voulait vraiment plus lui parler ? Et s'il refusait même de le regarder ? Jamais Albus ne pourrait faire face à une réaction négative de la part du blond.

Il retourna à ses travaux. Sa main tremblait légèrement du coup, son écriture s'en retrouva toute tremblante sur le parchemin.

La fin des cours sonna rapidement, faisant sursauter le brun, qui tenta désespérément de rejoindre Scorpius, debout à côté du bureau du professeur. Il ne pu se retenir, en passant tout près de lui, de murmurer son nom, comme une supplique, alors qu'en fait c'était une question.

- Scorpius ? Souffla-t-il si bas.

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre plus vite. Ignorer le brun plus longtemps allait décidément le tuer. Il regarda d'abord les chaussures noires, bien cirées, du jeune Potter, avant de remonter lentement. Il avait peur, mais il devait rester ici pour parler avec le professeur.

Lorsque son regard parvint au visage d'Albus, son cœur cessa. De fins sillons était tracés sur les joues hâlées du brun. Aussitôt, ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement pour croiser ceux de son ancien ami. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à trembler. Il détestait infliger autant de peine au brun, mais il en avait assez de souffrir.

- Que me veux-tu, Albus ?

Le dit Albus regarda derrière lui, pour voir s'il restait quelqu'un dans la salle de classe. Mais visiblement, tout le monde était partit et Teddy s'était enfermé dans son bureau, exactement ce qu'il attendait du professeur.

- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, je ne sais pas ce que James t'a fait. En fait, depuis deux longues semaines, je ne sais plus rien de toi parce que je n'arrive même pas à te croiser. Je me demandais si c'était moi qui t'avait fais quelque chose ? Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais disparu de ma vie si rapidement… alors explique-moi, je t'en supplie, parce que je ne comprends plus rien.

- Al… je… je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je dois discuter avec le professeur alors va-t-en.

Le cœur du brun se serra. Ses lèvres bougèrent alors toutes seules, sans qu'il ne se soit vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Alors je t'en prie, cesse de me faire souffrir. Je t'ai tout donné Scorpius, mais je t'en prie, si c'est pour me détruire, j'aimerais ravoir mon cœur avant.

Le regard du blond se fit trouble. De tout l'amour que le brun lui avait donné, de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient partagées, ce cœur était la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus. Et le lui redonner serait comme lui donner son âme.

Mais sa main passa devant lui jusqu'à son cou. Il détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et sortit un pendentif argenté. Ce n'était qu'une simple plaque mais sur cette plaque était gravé un cœur et leurs initiales. Le brun avait mit tant d'amour que le pendentif servait maintenant de protection contre les sortilèges dangereux et Scorpius avait été heureux de l'avoir dans la Cabane Hurlante, parce que parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il le réchauffait, comme si la plaque transférait leurs émotions.

Il détacha la chaine, derrière son cou et tendit le pendentif au brun.

Ce simple geste fit un froid intense dans la salle. Leurs regards, à tous les deux, se firent troubles et fuyants.

Albus prit le pendentif et quitta en courant la pièce, se retenant pour ne pas pleurer.

Scorpius quant à lui s'assit face au bureau du professeur et serra son visage entre ses mains, pleurant sa perte. Entre Albus et lui, c'était maintenant officiellement terminé.

- Scorpius, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Le blond ne répondit rien.

- C'est à propos d'Albus… Scorpius, je compte sur toi pour m'aider…

//…//

Albus était étendu sur son lit. Le pendentif était bien couché contre son oreiller blanc. Le cœur était entouré de sa chaine en argent. Et leurs initiales, sur la plaque, semblaient narguer Albus. Ces six lettres… ASPSHM représentaient tout ce qu'ils étaient et tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

- Scorpius...

Le brun s'endormit peu de temps après. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et il se sentait tellement fatigué…

//…//

Les cours du lendemain étaient assez difficiles à supporter. Scorpius n'arrivait plus en retard, comparé à Albus, qui entrait en classe toujours après l'heure de cours. Les raisons étaient simples. Scorpius pensait qu'Albus viendrait s'asseoir près de lui alors qu'en fait, ses retards l'obligeaient à s'asseoir en avant.

Pour Albus, c'était simple. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop mal en voyant Scorpius assit en face de lui. Être en avant impliquait qu'il ne voyait plus que le professeur.

Mais leurs notes allaient quand même en chute libre. Tous deux n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés, trop occupés à penser ou à regarder l'autre, dans le cas de Scorpius.

Ted Lupin avait remarqué le changement entre les deux garçons mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Il avait tenté quelque chose mais Scorpius ne semblait pas réaliser leur plan, du coup, tout était entre leurs mains maintenant.

//…//

**15 Novembre 2021, Poudlard**

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. Une petite fête était organisée, sans but, seulement pour le plaisir. Il était près de vingt heures et les repas venaient d'être servis. Les tables, poussées contre les murs, laissaient l'espace pour une immense piste de danse où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs élèves et professeurs. Les élèves assis aux tables discutaient entre eux, parfois de la fin de semaine à Pré-au-lard prévue pour le lendemain… d'autres discutaient des deux jeunes hommes absents à la fête.

Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy n'avaient pas voulu participer à la fête. Ils étaient donc en train de travailler dans leur propre chambre.

Le brun faisait son devoir de sortilèges tandis que Scorpius écrivait quelque chose sur un long parchemin.

Le fils Malefoy avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, son visage était pâle, presque maladif et ses mains tremblaient. La belle écriture qu'il utilisait habituellement était donc tremblante, presque incertaine. Et les larmes, sur le parchemin, n'aidait en rien ce qu'il écrivait.

Il tenait un journal depuis le début de sa relation avec Albus, pour se souvenir, toujours, de ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Il regarda à côté de son cahier. La notice les prévenant d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard semblait le narguer. Il soupira. Bien sur qu'il s'y rendrait… mais la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, c'était avec le brun.

**16 Novembre 2021, Pré-au-lard**

Scorpius se promenait dans la rue principale du petit village. Une tonne de personnes marchaient à cet endroit et il se sentait plus que jamais seul. Mais il essayait de penser à autre chose qu'au brun. Sa main passa nostalgiquement sur son cou, où se trouvait autrefois la chaine d'Albus.

Il entra dans une boutique de livres et se perdit entre les rayons. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le jeune Potter, dehors, en train de parler avec Victoire Weasley. Tous deux souriaient, sans doute suite à une bonne blague ou à une anecdote ridicule. Scorpius se prit à envier Victoire, qui pouvait encore parler et rire avec le brun, chose que le blond aurait aimé pouvoir faire de nouveau.

Rien ne l'empêchait, sinon le regard fuyant du brun à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Le plus dur avait été de constater que son ancien ami ne portait même pas le pendentif, comme si ça avait été une erreur.

Le jeune Malefoy détourna le regard pour le porter sur un nouveau livre sur les tablettes. Un livre d'un auteur très reconnu pour son anonymat. Ce tome, le dernier de la série, représentait à lui tout seul quatre années d'attente de ses lecteurs les plus fidèles.

Scorpius regarda la quatrième de couverture et soupira en lisant le résumé. Ces écrits lui avait tant manqué. Au moins une distraction pour ne plus penser au brun.

Il retourna la tête pour regarder l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois le brun et son cœur battit soudainement plus rapidement. Pré-au-lard était dans un état de panique puisque tous les élèves courraient vers la gauche. Scorpius paya le livre et sortit rapidement, pour suivre la foule. Lorsqu'il se cru dans un endroit sans danger, il se retourna et regarda derrière lui, pour savoir ce qui effrayait tant les sorciers.

Au milieu, entre Zonko et une boutique qu'il ne connaissait pas, se tenait une personne qu'il croyait avoir oubliée. En fait, James était au centre de la place, entouré de ses deux amis. Et ils tenaient tous les deux Albus bien fermement, à la portée de la baguette de son grand frère.

En cet instant, un peu après que son cœur se soit remit à battre, Scorpius songea au fait que jamais James n'avait semblé apprécier Albus. Et maintenant plus que jamais. Albus était en larmes entre ses bras, il semblait tenter de le raisonner, criant à son intention les remarques les plus déplaisantes.

Le jeune Malefoy serra entre ses mains le livre qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. Ses jointures blanchissaient sous la colère qui l'animait.

- SCORPIUS MALEFOY, TU TE BOUGES ET TU VIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT !

James venait tout juste de crier cela à l'intention du blond, qui tremblait légèrement. Autour de lui, tout le monde sembla le chercher. Mais le préfet ne voulait pas affronter l'ainé des Potter, parce que les flashes qui revenaient dans sa mémoire lui faisaient peur.

Scorpius tendit son sac à Victoire Weasley, qui le regardait avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Elle comprit de suite ce qu'il voulait faire et, sans l'en empêcher, tint son sac contre sa poitrine, regardant le plus jeune quitter la foule pour se retrouver seul, entre la centaine d'élèves et les quatre autres.

- C'est moi que tu veux Potter !? Et bien tu relâches Albus et tu viens me chercher !

James se mit à rire. Son rire semblait démentiel. Il ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête, en fait, il semblait complètement différent. Et cet état de démence n'était pas James Potter.

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle lorsque le regard d'Albus croisa celui de Scorpius.

Un silence s'était établi à Pré-au-Lard.

La seule larme d'Albus à l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver au blond fit battre plus fort encore le cœur du blond.

Alors il sortit sa baguette, quitta le regard d'Albus Severus et fixa James Sirius Potter.

- Parfait.

Ce seul mot de James coupa le souffle de tout le monde.

Ça y était. Le combat entre James et Scorpius était maintenant ouvert.

_À suivre…_

**Note de LGS **

Je ne pouvais trouver meilleure fin pour ce chapitre… en fait, tout était prévu et je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre… bien que le début laisse un peu a désirer… enfin bref. Laissez moi vos commentaires

Bisous

LGS

_Réaliser tes Vœux – Chapitre 5 – Page 7 de 7 - … mots _


	7. J'aimerais ravoir mon coeur Part 2

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

**_Note : _**_En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

**_Avertissement : _**_Le James Potter de mon histoire n'est pas un exemple de bonté... ne soyez pas surprit de le voir faire beaucoup de mal dans ma fic... Vous êtes prévenus ! _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitre n'est que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un vœu pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (~5000 mots)

VISITEZ MON LIVE JOURNAL ! 

WWW. BYTCHIE-ANGEL. LIVEJOURNAL. COM (SANS LES ESPACES)

DES EXCLUSIVITÉS, DES EXTRAITS, DIRECTEMENT SUR MON JOURNAL !

__________________________

**Chapitre 5.**

**J'aimerais ravoir mon âme.**

**Partie 2.**

**16 Novembre 2021, Pré-au-lard**

- _Parfait. _

_Ce seul mot de James coupa le souffle de tout le monde._

_Ça y était. Le combat entre James et Scorpius était maintenant ouvert._

Albus ne fut pas relâché. Mais James lança un objet au blond qui l'attrapa. Lui-même sortit un autre objet. Ils disparurent tous les cinq de Pré-au-lard, sous les cris des élèves assemblés. Quelques aurors venaient tous juste d'arriver, en plus de deux sorciers; Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda, affolé, Draco.

- On ne sait pas, ils ont disparus. James a provoqué Scorpius en duel pour libérer Albus… et ensuite, il lui a lancé un objet et ils ont transplanés.

- Tu veux dire que mon fils et celui d'Harry sont en danger, quelque part sur la Terre… MERDE !

Draco grinça des dents. La disparition de son unique fils, de sa famille restante, le mettait dans un état de rage incroyable. Harry était là pour diminuer la tension mais tous les deux étaient inquiets, parce que James pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Et Harry savait que les « crises » qu'il avait eut ces derniers mois en battant ou en enlevant Scorpius n'était rien. Il pourrait tellement faire plus.

Harry serra le blond dans ses bras avant de regarder l'endroit où se tenaient ses fils il y a à peine quelques minutes. Son bras droit enroulé autour des épaules de Draco, l'autre bien collé contre son corps, son regard se faisait de plus en plus inquiet et de plus en plus noir. Son poing gauche était si serré que chacune de ses jointures étaient blanches, presque prêtes à exploser tant ses doigts étaient serrés.

Il agrippa sa baguette et formula une série de sortilèges. Aussitôt, une forme pâle apparu face à eux. Une volute de fumée rouge indiqua une longue série de chiffres.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Harry ?

- Il faut trouver, parmi tous ces chiffres, lesquels indiquent une coordonnée. Je déteste les portoloins pour ça… ils masquent la destination plus facilement que le transplanage ou que les autres moyens de transport…

- Qu'attends-tu pour chercher !?

Harry nota les trente quatre chiffres sur un parchemin avant de se rendre en vitesse à la Tête de Sanglier, pour pouvoir penser à tout ça correctement. Draco le suivit sans hésiter, sachant mieux que quiconque que seul Harry pouvait l'aider à retrouver son fils, en vie de préférence.

//…//

- Alors Malefoy, tu es prêt pour un combat mémorable ?

Scorpius regarda Albus Potter. Il était étendu au sol et semblait avoir de la misère à respirer. Il n'avait jamais aimé les portoloins et il était le seul à savoir ça.

- Tu devais laisser aller ton frère !

- Mon frère restera avec moi. Je veux qu'il voit à quel point je vais te massacrer. Je veux qu'il voit comme les Malefoy sont faibles.

- À quoi bon ? On ne s'aime plus, on n'est même plus amis ! Cette vengeance ne sert à rien. Albus n'a plus aucun rapport entre toi et moi.

- Je tiens quand même qu'il retienne la leçon. Un Malefoy est un être pitoyable. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre l'amour, ils ne méritent pas de respirer le même air que les Potter et les autres sorciers.

Scorpius regarda l'ainé Potter avec hargne. Comment on pouvait autant dénigrer une famille qui avait fait ses preuves durant la guerre ? Comment on pouvait autant être fermé d'esprit pour empêcher une amitié entre deux familles de sang différent. Jamais il ne comprendrait la façon de penser de James Potter.

- Je connais plus ton frère que toi-même ! Savais-tu seulement qu'il craignait les portoloins ? Savais-tu qu'il ne supporte pas ces moyens de transport !? Si tu ne veux pas le relâcher, aide-le au moins, il a de la misère à respirer.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Merde, mais regarde à tes pieds ! Bordel, aide-le !

James regarda à ses pieds. Albus se sentait tellement mal qu'il était au bord de l'inconscience. Vu rapidement, s'aurait presque été une réaction exagérée mais Albus ne respirait plus durant le voyage ce qui lui causait de grands problèmes.

James s'agenouilla à côté de son petit frère et tenta de l'aider du mieux qu'il pu. Finalement, Albus se mit en position assise. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

- Combattons-nous maintenant.

Scorpius regarda James. Il semblait prêt à se battre… avec ses deux amis.

- Aie au moins le courage de me vaincre seul. Ce sera un duel, pas du trois contre un.

- Parfait. En position.

Les deux sorciers se mirent en position de combat. Baguette face à leurs visages, les sors se bousculaient dans leurs têtes à savoir lequel serait le premier choisit.

- 3, 2, 1.

- _Expelliarmus ! _Lança Scorpius qui manqua sa cible.

- _Diffindo !_

- _Protego !_

Le sortilège de découpe se refléta sur le bouclier du blond.

- On veut commencer en force monsieur Potter ?

- Pourquoi attendre la fin pour lancer les sortilèges dangereux ? Ils sont tellement plus forts au début d'un duel ! _Locomotor Mortis_

- _Oppugno_ !

Une série d'oiseaux s'attaqua alors au brun, qui balaya le ciel de ses bras pour faire disparaître les animaux.

- Des oiseaux ! Tu n'es pas capable de t'attaquer à moi normalement alors tu envoies des petits moineaux ! HA ah !

James se mit à rire. Scorpius en profita pour attaquer de nouveau. Bientôt, les sortilèges devinrent de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus dangereux. Scorpius tenta de se protéger plusieurs fois. Il arriva parfois qu'un des deux dusse sauter ou se projeter au sol pour éviter un sort dangereux.

- _Endoloris !_

- Non ! Cria Albus.

Mais le sortilège atteignit le blond, qui s'effondra au sol. Ses dents étaient fermement serrées les unes contre les autres dans une tentative vaine de retenir un cri de douleur pure.

- Alors, tu fais moins le fier maintenant que je t'ai touché n'est-ce pas ! Tu vas arrêter de te vanter que tu es le meilleur !

Mais Scorpius ne pu répondre à de tels propos, son corps étant complètement tendu.

- Arrête James ! Merde, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! Arrête ! Laisse Scorpius !

Albus était maintenant pendu au bras de son grand frère, qui ne voulait pas relâcher sa prise sur Malefoy, au sol. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Albus, dont le regard ne quittait pas trois secondes son ancien petit ami.

- Je t'en supplie James.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faire plaisir !? Les Malefoy ne méritent que de souffrir. Je ne te laisserai pas t'affaiblir face à lui. Regarde-le et ferme-la !

Albus se tu l'espace de quelques secondes. Son regard s'accrocha à celui du blond, qui le suppliait de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, tout en lui disant de s'enfuir. Son regard était contradictoire.

Albus enleva ses bras de celui de son frère et sortit sa baguette.

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette du brun s'envola au loin. Le sortilège impardonnable s'annula automatiquement. Albus regarda son frère avant de courir vers son ami.

Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Scorpius était très faible suite à la longue torture qu'il avait ressentie et les bras du brun semblaient être un paradis pour lui.

- Je m'excuse Scorpius… Je suis tellement désolé.

- Tu n'as… pas à t'excuser… Al. Tu n'avais pas la… la baguette dans ta main.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si mon frère t'attaque sans arrêt. C'est de ma faute si tu souffres autant… je t'aime tellement Scor'….

- Moi aussi Al.

Le brun allait embrasser le blond lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur à ses cheveux. James tirait son frère par ses cheveux.

- Toi ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Pour ce bâtard !

- Laisse-moi !

- Non. À partir de maintenant, tu restes derrière. Je m'occupe de lui.

Scorpius, qui tentait de se redresser, fut rapidement plaqué au sol par un autre doloris. Albus se mit à crier lorsque le nez fin de son ami se mit à saigner.

- _Silencio !_ Lança James à son jeune frère.

Albus plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Sans voix, il ne pouvait enlever le sortilège. Face à lui, Scorpius tentait de se relever malgré ses bras engourdis de douleur.

« Non ! » Tenta de crier Albus, sans succès. James s'avançait déjà vers le blond et lui attrapa, à lui aussi, les cheveux pour le redresser.

Scorpius releva sa baguette et lança un _finite_ au brun. Aussitôt Albus se mit à crier des insultes à son frère. Le brun se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Les deux amis de son frère étaient derrière Scorpius. James et le blond se trouvaient tout près d'une pente abrupte qui descendait tout droit vers un lac qu'Albus Severus ne reconnu pas tout de suite.

- Je t'aime Scorpius… n'oublie pas ça ! Cria-t-il.

Il regarda de nouveau son frère puis s'élança à toute vitesse vers lui, les projetant tous les deux au sol, directement dans l'angle de la pente. Leurs corps se mirent alors à dévaler le sol, roulant parfois sur des branches, des roches, qui leurs arrachèrent des petits cris de douleur. Mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient fermement enroulés autour du corps du plus vieux dans l'espoir qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher.

James se libéra toutefois et tenta de plaquer son frère au sol sauf qu'ils continuèrent à tomber. Le lac froid se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une fine pellicule de glace recouvrait le dessus de celui-ci, dernière trace du gel du matin.

Albus eut le temps de regarder quelques secondes au haut de la pente pour voir Scorpius les regarder, un regard effrayé sur son visage. Il fit un dernier sourire avant de sentir, comme d'un impact, le froid autour de son corps.

//…//

_Un tout petit peu plus tôt…_

Scorpius reprit son souffle. La douleur était enfin partie et pas prêt de revenir. Il frotta ses bras et ses jambes, toujours assis au sol, avant de lentement se redresser. Les deux amis de James descendaient lentement la pente pour aider James, laissant le blond tout seul en haut.

Le jeune Malefoy se réveilla soudain. Son ami et son grand frère se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers le lac encore gelé !

Il se releva. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient. Il lui fallu près d'une minute avant de pouvoir tenir sur ses deux pieds.

Il regarda en bas et vit, au dernier instant, le corps des deux frères par-dessus le lac. Il y eut une éclaboussure et tous les deux disparurent dans les profondeurs noires de l'eau.

- Albus !!!

- Scorpius !

Le blond sursauta. Il s'apprêtait à descendre la pente lorsque deux bras l'empêchèrent de continuer, fermement enroulés autour de ses épaules.

- Scorpius… je pensais que je t'avais perdu… J'ai tellement eu peur…

- Papa ! Vite, laisse-moi descendre ! Al est tombé dans le lac avec son frère !

- Laisse Harry. Il est déjà en train de descendre.

Scorpius, soulagé que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de son ami, relâcha tous les muscles qu'il forçait à rester tendu. Il s'effondra aussitôt au sol. Draco, derrière lui, poussa un petit cri de peur avant de se mettre à la hauteur de son fils dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- James m'a lancé deux doloris de cinq minutes environ…

Le regard du plus vieux se fit alors trouble. Il regarda son fils avec peine avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal nulle part ?

- Non, ça va… j'ai juste peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur pour Albus… j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Draco ne dit rien et son silence fit mal au blond. Son cœur se serra en regardant vers le lac. Le trou dans la glace semblait immense. Mais surtout noir. Et Scorpius eut peur que le brun se soit noyé…

Scorpius tomba endormit, étant incapable de soutenir toutes ses émotions pour longtemps.

//…//

Draco regarda son fils, dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était endormit profondément. Il le serra encore plus fort avant de faire apparaître une cape et entourer son fils avec. Il avait eut si peur, sa seule famille avait été soumise au doloris et Draco savait à quel point ce seul sortilège faisait mal.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre à ses côtés. Harry venait d'apparaître, serrant dans ses bras Albus et tenant stupéfixé James, à ses côtés. Ses deux enfants étaient bleus de froid et Harry s'empressa de parler pour quitter au plus vite l'endroit.

- Dray, rejoint moi à Ste-Mangouste s'il-te-plait et… amène un auror, je t'en supplie. Je n'aurai pas le courage de faire face à l'arrestation de James…

- D'accord Harry.

Le brun se redressa et allait pour transplaner lorsqu'il laissa entendre au blond :

- Oh Dray… Je t'aime.

Et Harry disparu dans un « pop » bien sonore. Draco regarda l'espace vide où se trouvait le brun avant de resserrer sa prise sur Scorpius.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Et il disparu également dans un « pop », pour réapparaître au centre des aurors.

- Venez avec moi à Ste-Mangouste. Harry tient avec lui James…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Enlèvement, sortilèges interdits et tentative de meurtre sur mon fils.

- Nous vous suivons.

Scorpius se réveilla à ce moment-là. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda son père dans les yeux.

- Papa… où est Albus ? Je dois lui parler…

- Albus est à Ste-Mangouste avec son père… je pense que tu ne pourras pas lui parler pour l'instant.

- Je veux quand même aller le voir. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser seul, pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Le père Malefoy sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son fils, pour l'avoir vécu lui aussi.

Alors il transplana avec les aurors, apparaissant dans le Hall D'entrée de Ste-Mangouste. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en voyant Harry, face aux aurors, James avec lui.

Les aurors disparurent avec James et Harry s'effondra à genoux, des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage.

- Harry !

Draco se mit à courir vers lui, suivit de son fils. Il prit alors le brun dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler du mieux qu'il pu, mais Harry restait inconsolable. Alors le blond l'entraina dans la salle d'attente, laissant Scorpius demander la chambre d'Albus pour aussitôt s'y diriger.

//…//

Scorpius venait de demander à la réception la chambre du brun. Il jeta un dernier regard à son père et à celui de son ami, tous les deux biens enfouis dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente. Il avait entendu les mots d'Harry Potter avant qu'il ne transplane et il était heureux que les deux hommes s'aiment… parce que Draco avait désespérément besoin d'amour et Scorpius ne pouvait pas lui donner…

Il prit les ascenseurs et monta jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il ouvrit la porte 309 et son cœur cessa de battre.

Albus était couché dans un lit blanc, des sortilèges indiquant la vitesse de son cœur et tout le reste. Et tout près de son lit, sur une palette de métal se trouvait un seul mot : Coma…

* * *

_À suivre…

* * *

_

_**La suite aussitôt que c'est possible. Merci pour vos review bisous.**_


	8. J'aimerais que tu te souviennes

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter... je suis le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, maintenant chef du bureau des Aurors. Je viens tout juste d'atteindre mes quinze ans et, encore cette année, je suis content de retourner à Poudlard parce que..._

_**Note : **__En Fin de Chapitre seulement ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Avertissement :**__ Violence, Scènes crues, Relations entre hommes. _

**/!/ Sachez que je n'ai rien envers les homosexuels... bien au contraire ! Tout propos envers eux tenus dans ce chapitre n'est que pour le déroulement de l'histoire. /!/**

**Objectif Personnel : **Écrire un vœu pour chaque Chapitre, le tout en un minimum de 15 pages Word... (~5000 mots)

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

**J'aimerais que tu te souviennes.**

**17 Novembre 2021, Ste-Mangouste, chambre 309**

_Albus était couché dans un lit blanc, des sortilèges indiquant la vitesse de son cœur et tout le reste. Et tout près de son lit, sur une palette de métal se trouvait un seul mot : Coma…_

Scorpius s'approcha lentement. Il tenait la plaque de métal entre ses doigts, ne cessant de lire et de relire le simple mot qui condamnait son ami à rester longtemps, ou pas, dans cet hôpital…

Coma.

Ces quatre lettres lui faisaient plus que peur. Un coma pouvait durer des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois… des années. Infiniment.

Scorpius détourna le regard. Il refusait que le brun reste des années étendu sur le lit blanc. Il refusait qu'il faille des années avant qu'il ne puisse revoir ses yeux verts, qu'il puisse rire avec lui mais surtout… qu'ils puissent s'embrasser.

Scorpius avait tant de choses à se faire pardonner et il avait besoin de les dire à Albus, parce que c'étaient des choses importantes, non dites, qui resteraient en premier plan de sa mémoire pendant toute la convalescence du brun.

Sans s'attarder, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, prit l'une des mains du brun dans les siennes et se mit à caresser le dessus de celle-ci lentement, comme pour se rassurer que sa présence était bien réelle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Albus allait mal et tout était de sa faute. S'il l'avait retenu, alors il ne serait pas dans cet état. S'il ne lui avait pas partagé ses sentiments, des années plus tôt, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé.

La fatigue l'emporta sur son corps. Sa tête s'endormit sur le matelas, la main du brun contre sa joue droite.

* * *

Scorpius resta aux côtés du brun pendant deux semaines et trois jours. Il n'y avait eut aucun changement chez le brun et il commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir. On lui avait conseillé de parler à Albus, pour le faire revenir. Il s'était empressé de lui raconter toute sa vie, tous ses secrets d'enfance… tout, à l'exception de ses sentiments pour le jeune Potter. Ça, il voulait les dire face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne trouva plus rien à dire lorsque, deux jours plus tard, l'état du brun empira.

* * *

Il venait tout juste d'arriver à l'hôpital, son père tenant à ce qu'il dorme à la maison, lorsqu'il avait vu Harry Potter debout, en face de la zone de transplanage, semblant visiblement l'attendre.

Il avait les bras croisés, un regard rempli de fatigue, de tristesse et de découragement, directement porté sur lui.

- Salut Scorpius !

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

- J'aimerais que tu me suives un petit instant…

Scorpius, incertain, acquiesça quand même. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de suivre le père d'Albus, surtout qu'il lui permettait déjà de voir le brun, alors que dans son état, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose.

Tous deux s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, assez éloignés des autres patients.

- Scorpius, j'aimerais savoir, avant que tu ne continues à aller le voir… en fait, je sais que je te demande ça tard, mais je veux être certain… Est-ce que tu aimes mon fils ?

La question prit au dépourvu le blond, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle demande.

Il n'y pensa pas plus de deux secondes par contre. Il savait déjà depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait pour Albus.

- Je l'aime énormément monsieur Potter. Et ça me fait mal de le voir aussi malade, de voir qu'il s'est battu contre son frère pour moi. Je me demande parfois si c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit devenus amis… mais je ne regrette pas notre relation et jamais je ne le ferai.

Harry sembla prendre quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Parce que Albus va encore plus mal.

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre sur le cœur du blond, qui se tendit. Albus allait déjà si mal, pourquoi encore plus de douleur ?

- Il s'est réveillé cette nuit en fait. Tout semblait aller bien, mais il s'est mit à délirer, à t'appeler, à demander ta présence. Et puis alors, il s'est mit à convulser, ses yeux étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites tant il semblait souffrir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… la seule chose que je vois de son état c'est qu'il te réclame, et que je voulais mettre les choses au clair avant que tu n'arrives près de lui.

- Je… merci monsieur Potter… je vais aller le voir.

- Bien. Prend soin de lui et je t'avertis, ma colère ne sera rien comparé à si tu fais du mal à Albus.

Scorpius baissa la tête. Il monta ensuite vers la chambre d'Albus.

En entrant, il fut aussitôt conscient du problème auquel il faisait face.

Albus, devant lui, tremblait comme une feuille. Il serrait entre ses mains les draps de son lit, les yeux fermés, mais parfaitement réveillé. Sa respiration hachée laissait entendre, entre deux coups, le nom de Scorpius. Alors le blond secoua la tête et s'approcha, lentement, comme si son rêve était devenu réalité. Le brun était réveillé, et il l'appelait lui. Pas son père, pas sa mère ni même son frère. Lui.

Son cœur gonflé de bonheur, il saisit la main du brun et la prit entre les siennes. Albus ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Le brun était fort, il pouvait reconnaître la magie des autres, et il avait reconnu la sienne. Alors il tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

Albus semblait si faible que le cœur du blond se serra. Tout ça était de sa faute…

Mais les dernières paroles du blond à son égard, avant de se jeter sur son frère, lui rendit son sourire. Al l'aimait, comme lui. Le brun continua de le fixer, n'osant pas bouger. Alors ce fut Scorpius qui fit le premier mouvement, en enfonçant sa main dans sa poche. Il sortit de là un petit écrin qu'il ouvrit lui-même. À l'intérieur, une plaque semblable à celle qu'il avait eue autrefois autour de son cou, avec leurs initiales, et la phrase, écrite en petit au verso : « Je t'aimerai toujours. ». Sauf qu'il lui avait offert un bracelet.

Il regarda le brun, qui semblait ému. Alors il lui mit le bracelet, refermant la petite attache autour de son poignet. Albus ne savait plus que faire, alors le blond réagit à sa place. Il embrassa la paume de la main du brun avant de lentement monter le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Au-dessus de ses lèvres, il regarda les yeux du malade, demandant la permission, qui lui fut accordée bien rapidement. Il ferma alors ses yeux et déposa, doucement, ses lèvres contre les jumelles, en un chaste baiser, qui voulait tout dire.

Ils n'avaient pas réussis à s'embrasser là-bas, James ayant tiré son frère derrière lui. Alors ils ne manquèrent pas de s'embrasser, encore et encore, pour se souvenir toujours de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, d'à peine quelques centimètres, la tête du blond se logea dans le cou du brun, d'amères larmes coulant sur ses jours. Il serra le brun contre lui et, la voix tremblante, lui murmura :

- Je t'aime Al. N'en doute plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne te ferai du mal, pardonne-moi encore…. Je suis tellement désolé….

- Désolé de quoi Sco…. C'est de ma faute, c'est mon frère, c'est lui qui t'a fait du mal, c'est lui qui t'a blessé… c'est de ma faute tout ça Sco… je suis tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, quitte à te perdre. Je m'étais fait à l'idée, que tu ne voudrais plus de moi… à cause de mon frère.

- Al. Ne dit pas ça. Tu n'es pas ton frère. Tu es Albus Severus Potter, tu es un autre sorcier, et tu es celui que j'aime.

Leur regards troubles se croisèrent un instant avant que Scorpius ne serre, à nouveau, le brun dans ses bras.

- Sco.

- Oui Al. ?

- Prend la boite sur ma table. Je te le donne, ne me laisse plus jamais te l'enlever.

Le blond regarda sur la table. Une petite boite de carton, bien banale, qui contenait le cadeau du brun. Le cœur. Le collier. Les larmes aux yeux, il regretta s'être un jour séparé du blond et c'est avec joie qu'il remit le collier autour de son cou. La chaine fraiche contre sa peau lui fit du bien.

Tout pouvait recommencer.

Et ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Harry regarda Draco, dans une petite salle d'attente personnelle. Le blond allait nettement mieux, maintenant que son fils était de retour à la maison, dû à un congé forcé pour cause de doloris. Il y avait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et son cœur battit la chamade en revoyant à quel point il était beau dans toute son aristocratie.

Le blond avait reprit des couleurs, de la prestance, les cernes autour de ses yeux semblaient définitivement parties, alors que les siennes étaient toujours présentes. Son fils allait mal et il espérait que celui de Draco arriverait à le sauver.

Alors il laissa couler une larme. Affaiblit par tous les derniers évènements, par l'arrestation de James et sa mise en prison, en attendant le jugement de la court et des témoignages de Scorpius et Albus, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

James était si gentil avant. Sa haine envers Malefoy, le regard criminel dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus, une fois le réveil de l'aîné, lui avait fait penser à Voldemort. Et plus jamais il ne voulait voir un tel regard dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Alors même si c'était son fils, il l'avait condamné. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre autre chose. Et son cœur était brisé.

Draco s'approcha du brun, ayant très bien vu la larme que le brun avait tenté de caché. Il ne se demanda pas plus longtemps pourquoi Harry avait demandé à le voir. Depuis l'accident du lac, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et les aveux du brun avant de transplaner étaient restés en suspens, le temps de s'expliquer.

Il le serra alors dans ses bras.

- Je sais Ry que tu ne m'as pas entendu après que tu aies transplané, mais moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux que tu restes avec moi Potter. Reste avec moi, je vais t'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Le brun pleura alors franchement, craquant pour la première fois depuis le lac. Draco le consola du mieux qu'il pu. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assit sur une causeuse de la salle, le brun serré contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes à peine plus tard, ensembles. Les non-dits étaient maintenant échangés, les larmes coulées. Ils pourraient commencer cette relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu, vraiment, partager.

* * *

Lorsqu'Albus sortit de Ste-Mangouste, deux jours plus tard, ce fut dans une santé parfaite. Harry était à ses côtés, et Scorpius avait promit de se revoir le soir même, après qu'ils aient tous les deux témoignés contre James Potter.

Harry fut effondré après le verdict final de la court.

Emprisonnement, pendant cinq ans, du fils James Sirius Potter, sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Harry serra son fils dans ses bras. La petite Lily-Rose présente, ainsi que Ginny, pour pleurer la condition de leur frère, fils. La soirée fut bien morose, chargé de tristesse et de colère, d'incompréhension.

Lorsque Ginny et Lily furent parties, Harry serra Scorpius dans ses bras et ils s'installèrent au salon.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Al. Draco et moi c'est sérieux maintenant…. Alors ne sois pas surpris si tu le vois passer ici quelques fois…. Et puis, il viendra surement avec Scorpius…

- Ca ne me dérange pas papa, tu fais ce que tu veux, je trouve juste amusant que toi et Draco, moi et Scorpius, on se ressemble trop…. Ah ha.

- Parfait. Parce qu'ils arrivent.

Albus sautilla. Scorpius arrivait. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils pourraient dormir ensembles, comme autrefois.

Ce qu'ils firent, ainsi que Harry et Draco, qui n'avaient pas partagé une nuit depuis près de quinze années.

La nuit fut courte pour les deux couples, les sortilèges de silence lancés sur les deux chambres empêchant quiconque de les entendre.

Et bien que le chemin ait été difficile, ils réussirent à être heureux, en couple.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Note de LGS**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il m'est arrivé l'envie d'écrire cette histoire, qui méritait certainement que je l'écrive, au moins pour vous, lecteurs. Et je suis contente du résultat, parce que cette histoire, d'entre toutes, représente pour moi la nouveauté. L'une des premières Albus Severus/ Scorpius Hypérion, d'écrite sur le site.

J'ai fait découvrir le couple à plusieurs lecteurs. J'ai fais apprécié les enfants de nos deux hommes préférés et je me suis plu à rendre James Sirius Potter méchant, parce que la famille Potter ne pouvait pas être parfaite.

Pourquoi James déteste autant les Malefoy ? Disons qu'il n'y a pas de raison. Peut-être sinon qu'il aurait découvert, au détour d'un couloir, le couple Harry-Draco et que, pour respect pour sa mère, et incapable de faire du mal au père, il s'est décidé à attaquer le fils ?

Alors voilà qui termine cette fiction. Je ne pense pas faire d'épilogue, parce qu'il n'arriverait pas avant très longtemps, de un, et je ne veux pas faire une petite fin comme toutes les autres. « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants. » Cette fin classique devrait vous satisfaire : D

Alors voilà, laissez-moi vos commentaires.

Bisous

Et merci à tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

LGS


End file.
